Synchro City
by Ulrich362
Summary: During a lesson on Accel Syncho, the signers end up in the past. What will their influence have on the future, and how will the greatest tournament in duel monsters be altered by their presence?
1. A lesson to remember

Synchro City

By Ulrich362

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jack?" Angel asked. "I mean we have no idea if it's even possible."

"In case you've forgotten Angel, we've done the impossible before." Jack said calmly. "Besides worst case scenario it doesn't work."

"Jack's right, plus if we want to stay on top of the competition for the next WRGP we'll need every advantage we can get." Crow said.

"Crow and Jack agreeing on something, I never thought I'd see the day." Akiza said with a smirk.

"You can say that again Akiza." Sky said just before Leo and Luna arrived on their duel boards.

"Sorry we're late, I had to repair my duel board." Luna said.

"It's alright, Yusei's still talking with Lazar." Sky said. "We should be ready in a few minutes."

"Correction Sky, we're all good." Yusei said. "So did everyone bring what they need?"

"Of course, now this isn't a duel so it should be easier, but the process is the same right?" Crow asked.

"Exactly, now then let's head over to Daedalus Bridge." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I summon Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron." Yusei said. "Let me know when you're ready to go."

"Right, I summon Celestial Dragon-Quasar, and Celestial Tamer." Sky said confidently.

"Ok, I summon Black Rose Dragon and Rose Maiden." Akiza said.

"Ok, I summon Life Stream Dragon and Morphtronic Computron." Leo said with a grin.

"Come forth Red Dragon Archfiend and Dark Golem." Jack said confidently.

"I call to the field Daigusto Sphreeze and Daigusto Falcon." Angel said.

"My turn, I play Black-Winged Dragon and Blackwing – Flash the Jet Stream." Crow said.

"I summon the Ancient Fairy Dragon and Light Spirit." Luna said.

"Alright Yusei, we're all set." Jack said.

"Ok, in that case the first step is to just go as fast as possible, that's the first step." Yusei said before the eight duelists raced off onto the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, are you sure shutting down the Daedalus Bridge for a few hours is the best idea?" Trudge asked.

"I know it isn't normally something I would approve of, but we owe team 5ds for everything." Lazar said. "We both know that."

"Your right, those guys are one of a kind." Trudge said calmly. "They're the sort of people you really only meet once in a lifetime."

"That's true, I suppose we're luckier than most." Lazar said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone alright?" Yusei asked.

"We're all still with you Yusei, so this is the type of speed an accel synchro needs." Crow said. "It's impressive."

"You can say that again bro." Angel said.

"Well, in that case all that's left is to…" Yusei said as he closed his eyes. "… accel synchro."

"Accel synchro." said the rest of the signers, Sky and Angel simultaneously as a blinding flash of light enveloped them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come along Maximillion, we're heading out." said a elegantly dressed woman.

"Yes mother, I'll be right down." said Maximillion before closing one of his comic books.

"Are you still reading those comics?" asked a man in a business suit.

"I enjoy them." Maximillion said. "It helps me to draw."

"Well I'm sure you'll be a great artist when your older son, but right now we need to go" said the woman.

"Ok." Maximillion said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, is everyone alright?" Crow asked.

"I think so, what happened?" Leo asked.

"I think the accel synchro practice went wrong." Sky said. "Does anybody see Yusei?"

"I'm alright, that's not supposed to happen." Yusei said. "Hold on, where are we?"

"Well wherever this place is, it certainly isn't New Domino City." Jack said calmly. "I wonder if anyone can help us find our way home."

"Well if anyone would know how to find New Domino City I would think it be someone over there." Jack said while pointing towards a group of people outside of a mansion.

"I guess it's our best bet, still we don't exactly fit in over there." Angel said.

"Well we're just asking for directions, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Leo said. "Plus we can just tell them who we are, team 5ds is famous remember."

"Leo's right, well after you Jack." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Lazar, all eight members of team 5ds just vanished off the face of the earth." said a young officer.

"Wait, what do you mean they vanished?" Lazar asked nervously.

"All duel runners are registered in our computer so we can observe them, but a few minutes ago team 5ds duel runners all disappeared simultaneously." the officer said.

"This is bad, Trudge you and Mina search the city, I'll call one of Yusei's friends from the Satellite, we have to find them." Lazar said.

"Right, I'll tell her and we'll head out immediately." Trudge said before running out of the office.

This is bad, who knows what could happen if the signers are gone, Lazar thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight, you're from somewhere called New Domino City, and you don't have any idea how you got here but you want to know how to get back so you can finish preparing for a motorcycle tournament that you already won once?" asked a man in a black suit.

"No, it's the World Racing Grand Prix." Jack said again. "A turbo duel tournament to determine the best in the world."

"Young man, I work for a game company and can safely say I've never heard of this game you're talking about." said an older man calmly.

"Look, Duel Monsters is the most popular game in the world." Crow said. "Have you guys never seen a duel before?"

"I suppose not, but you said it's the most popular game in the world?" asked the older man.

"Exactly, you know maybe it would be easier to just show you a duel." Jack said. "Yusei, are you up for a match?"

"Sure thing Jack, it's been a while since our last duel." Yusei said calmly.

With those words Yusei and Jack activated their duel discs.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Jack simultaneously.

(Yusei attempted to teach the rest of team 5ds the accel synchro, but now they're no longer in New Domino City. Next chapter Yusei and Jack will demonstrate a duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Sky Fudo and Angel Hogan are the property of Shimmering-Sky)


	2. The origin of the game

Yusei 4000 Jack 4000: "I'll take the first turn Yusei." Jack said calmly. "I set three cards facedown and summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode, that ends my move."

"Not bad Jack, it's my turn." Yusei said. "I set two cards facedown and play Max Warrior, now I attack Mad Archfiend."

"Not bad Yusei, but I have the trap card Prideful Roar, now I'll pay 400 life points to give my Mad Archfiend a 700 point boost." Jack said.

"Not bad, Jack but I still have something in mind." Yusei said. "I send one card to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and since I have a tuner out I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard."

"I saw this coming Yusei." Jack said with a smirk.

"Well I'm not one to disappoint, I tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this is amazing." Maximillion said in awe.

"That's duel monsters, the greatest game to ever be created." Leo said.

"I agree, Maximillion Pegasus was a genius to create the game." Crow said.

"Wait, did you say Pegasus?" Maximillion asked.

"Yeah they did, do you know him?" Sky asked.

"I'm Pegasus." Maximillion said.

"Wait, you're Maximillion Pegasus?" Angel asked in disbelief. "The man who created duel monsters?"

"Wow, I'll make sure the game ends up just like you guys remember." Pegasus said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 3700 Jack 3600: "It's my move again Yusei, so I'll start by summoning my Dark Resonator, and next I'll tune him with Mad Archfiend in order to bring out Chaos King Archfiend." Jack said. "Now I'll attack, and thanks to my monster's special ability, I can swap the attack and defense of every monster on the field."

"Not quite Jack, I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack and then I reset it facedown on the field."

"In that case I'll end my move." Jack said calmly.

"Right, so now it's my turn so I'll start by activating Pot of Greed, now I can draw two cards." Yusei said. "Next I'll summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon."

"That's not good." Jack said nervously.

"You remember Nitro Warrior's special ability, he gains 1000 attack points thanks to the spell card I played this turn, which means his points increase to 2800." Yusei said. "Nitro Warrior attack Chaos King Archfiend, and Debris Dragon attack Jack directly."

"Not bad Yusei, but this duel is far from over." Jack said. "I play the trap card Revival Gift, so now you get two new monsters in defense mode, but my Dark Resonator returns to the field."

"Alright Jack, I end my move." Yusei said.

Yusei 3700 Jack 2400: "It's my turn, so now I reveal my other trap card, Nightmare Archfiends, so by sending Dark Resonator to the graveyard I can summon a Nightmare Archfiend Token to your field in attack mode." Jack said. "Next I play Vice Dragon thanks to his effect."

"Jack, what are you planning?" Yusei asked.

"Simple, I have one more card to play." Jack said calmly. "It's a bit of an old one but it should get the job done, I play Card of Demise, so now I draw until I have five cards and in five turns my hand goes to the graveyard."

"That's not good, with a full hand Jack can summon his ace monster." Yusei said nervously.

"I summon Flare Resonator in attack mode, but he won't be sticking around." Jack said. "I tune Flare Resonator with Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Jack's about to bring out the strongest monster in his deck." Akiza said nervously.

"Don't count Yusei out yet, just look at his hand." Sky said. "He's one card away from winning this duel."

"What do you mean, he has a lot more monsters than the other guy." Pegasus said. "Isn't it going to be easy to win?"

"Not really, just watch." Crow said. "You're about to see a really powerful monster."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, don't forget I still have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "I can block your attack."

"Not quite Yusei, I have the spell card Scarlet Security, so all the spell and trap cards you have are destroyed." Jack said. "Next I'll special summon Creation Resonator and Red Nova from my hand, and next I'll double tune both of them with Red Dragon Archfiend in order to synchro summon Red Nova Dragon."

"This is bad." Yusei said nervously. "I play the tuner monster Effect Veiler."

"That won't change my move, I attack your Nightmare Archfiend Token with Red Nova Dragon." Jack said. "Next when it's destroyed you lose 800 life points."

"That's fine, the duel is already over." Yusei said. "I play my final trap card, Clustering Wishes."

"That card, I get it." Jack said calmly.

"I remove Effect Veiler and Nitro Warrior in order to play Stardust Dragon." Yusei said.

"This is the end of our duel Yusei the next turn decides who wins, I end my move." Jack said.

Yusei 1400 Jack 2400: "It's my move, I activate the magic card, Stardust Burst, this adds the attack points of all the monsters on my side of the field to Stardust Dragon but in exchange he's destroyed during the end phase of this turn." Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon attack Red Nova Dragon."

"Not bad Yusei, but I'll win next time." Jack said as his life points hit zero.

"That was amazing, and I'm the one who creates this game?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, the game yeah." Crow said. "As for the duel disc."

"Let's just say that someone else supplies those alright." Angel said quickly.

The moment Angel said that, a crimson glow enveloped the eight duelists from the future and they vanished without a trace.

"They're gone, was some kind of entertainment?" asked a woman in an elegant dress.

"I'm not sure." said another woman.

Wow, that game looked awesome, Pegasus thought. I have to make that game just like that.

(The duel between Yusei and Jack ended in Yusei's victory, but it also inspired Maximillion Pegasus to create the game himself. Next chapter the Crimson Dragon will explain what's happening to the signers. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Battle City?

"Ok, is anyone else confused as to what the heck is going on?" Angel asked.

"Well if I had to guess the Crimson Dragon is involved." Jack said.

The moment Jack said that, the six marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow and the dragon appeared above the eight duelists.

"Well that answers that question." Crow said. "So where are we now?"

"_I can explain, however you may want to focus on the television to your left." the Crimson Dragon said calmly._

"What does he mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"No way, guys look at this." Leo said suddenly.

"Attention duelists of the town of Domino, I am Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said calmly. "I'm here to tell you about my upcoming duel monsters tournament, Battle City."

"No way, did he just say Battle City?" Crow asked. "Wasn't that like years ago?"

"_You were sent to the past as a result of your simultaneous attempt to accel synchro, and as a result you influenced the very creation of this game. I brought you here in order to ensure that the future remains as it should."_

"Wait, are you serious?" Jack asked. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, of course I'm going to enter the Battle City tournament."

"I think the better question is who isn't entering?" Sky asked. "I mean we all know that there's no way the eight of us can all make it to the finals."

"Sky's right, Yugi needs to win the tournament." Yusei said.

"That's true but that doesn't mean we can't all duel for fun." Leo said. "I mean it can be fun to duel these guys."

"This tournament will have 16 finalists, and the winner will earn the title of the King of Games." Kaiba said calmly. "Make sure you register and receive your official Kaibacorp duel disc. The tournament begins tomorrow at noon."

"Well then, I guess we all can enter." Angel said.

"_Correct, you eight need to ensure that the tournament ends the way it needs to, otherwise the future could be completely destroyed." the Crimson Dragon said calmly. "I'll lend whatever assistance I can, however the result is up to you."_

"Alright, in that case all we need to do is get our locater cards." Jack said. "I know just the way to do it."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sky asked nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe that guy Yugi, I mean I'm all for a duel monsters tournament, but doesn't it seem over the top this time?" Joey asked.

"It's Kaiba, he's always like that." Yugi said. "Of course this might be a chance for my Shadow Sorcerer to take on his Blue Eyed Maiden."

"I guess so, still that monster must have been made with Kaiba in mind." Joey said. "Anyway let's get going, we need to get those duel discs."

"You're right Joey, let's get going." Yugi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight, you acquired your duel discs, but none of you got a locater card?" asked the man at the counter.

"Exactly, so would you mind holding onto these for us so we can actually participate?" Jack asked.

"Well I'll need to see the strongest card in each of your decks to make sure your qualified to duel." the man said.

"Right, here you are." Jack said before handing eight cards to the man.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Celestial Quasar Dragon, and Daigusto Tornado Dragon. All of these prove you eight are quite the duelists, I'll register you right away." the man said while handing the eight cards back to Jack. "Now I just need your names.

"Right, I'm Jack Atlas." Jack said calmly.

"My name is Yusei Fudo." Yusei said.

"Akiza Izinski." Akiza said calmly.

"I'm Leo." Leo said excitedly.

"My name is Luna." Luna said politely.

"The name is Crow Hogan." Crow said confidently.

"I'm Sky Fudo." Sky said calmly.

"I guess I'm last, I'm Angel Hogan." Angel said.

"Alright, thank you very much." the man said before handing the eight of them their duel discs.

"Thanks, this is going to be fun." Crow said.

"Excuse me, can we get to the counter?" asked a voice from behind Crow.

"Oh sorry about that." Jack said. "Wait a minute, you're Yugi Moto."

"He's not the only one here Jack, Joey Wheeler is here too." Crow said. "It's an honor to meet you guys."

"Oh well thanks." Yugi said. "Maybe we'll get a chance to duel in the tournament."

"That sounds like a plan, of course we should wait until the finals." Yusei said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"That sounds like a plan, well see you guys later." Joey said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, tons of duelists are already registering for Battle City." Mokuba said.

"I'm not surprised, still we still need to keep an eye out for any rare hunters." Kaiba said. "The sooner we find them the sooner the Egyptian God Cards will be mine."

Suddenly a man in a suit walked into the room.

"Mr. Kaiba, there's something you need to see." the man said before handing a paper to Kaiba.

"Jack Atlas, why am I looking at this?" Kaiba asked before noticing his strongest card. "Red Dragon Archfiend, that card is as powerful as my Blue Eyes."

"Exactly, it appears that this duelist uses a very similar strategy to your own." the man said.

"This may actually be fun." Kaiba said while pulling out his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. "Jack Atlas, your monster is just as strong as mine. This is going to be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on a second you guys, did you forget that we need to make sure things end the way they need to?" Sky asked.

"Sky has a point, we can get to the finals but none of us can actually win the tournament." Angel said.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Jack said confidently. "We'll make sure everything works out perfectly."

(The signers have arrived and registered for Battle City. Next chapter the tournament will officially begin with the first two duels. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Any requests for the signers duels will be considered.)


	4. Let the games begin part 1

"Oh, you guys are here early." Joey said with a grin. "Can't wait for the tournament can you?"

"Not at all, this is going to be awesome." Crow said. "Of course let's agree now to meet up in the finals."

"Sounds like a plan, you'll get to watch a real pro in action." Joey said confidently.

"Who invited you to my tournament Wheeler?" Kaiba asked while walking up to the group. "You must be Jack, I have to admit your dragon is impressive."

"Kaiba, I wanted to ask you something." Yugi said. "Why did you decide to host this tournament so soon after Duelist Kingdom?"

"I think I know." Yusei said. "It has to do with those cards doesn't it?"

"Those cards, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"The Egyptian God Cards." Akiza said. "The three strongest monsters in the world."

"So you've heard of the God Cards, I'm impressed." Kaiba said before glancing at the clock in the center of the square. "The tournament begins in five minutes."

"Right, this is going to be fun." Leo said excitedly.

"I severely doubt that kid, you're in way over your head." said a voice from behind Leo.

"What do you mean, there's no way I'm going to lose." Leo said. "Wait, who are you supposed to be?"

"You brat, I am the former Japanese champion of duel monsters, Weevil Underwood." Weevil said angrily.

"Oh yeah, bug boy." Joey said. "You here to get knocked out of the tournament in one duel again?"

"Act smug now Wheeler, but I'm the one who's going to win this tournament." Weevil said just as the clock struck noon.

"Yugi Moto, I challenge you to a duel." said a man near a café.

"Alright, I accept." Yugi said just before the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

"That's right, the tournament is starting." Leo said suddenly. "I need to find someone to duel."

"You want a duel pipsqueak, fine." said a voice from behind the signers. "Just don't get scared when my machines wipe out your life points."

"I've heard of you, Bandit Keith, the former American champion, I thought you quit dueling." Crow said.

"Whatever idiot told you that clearly doesn't know anything about what happened." Keith said coldly. (1)

"I'm willing to duel you, and I'll take you down right now." Leo said confidently.

"Good luck Leo." Luna said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now then Yugi, I suppose an introduction is in order." the man said while pulling off a hood. "I am a rare hunter, and my master wants to see you defeated."

"Wait a second, I've heard of Rare Hunters." Joey said. "These creeps steal cards from people."

"That's true, of course Battle City has the ante rule, so both of us have to put up our rarest card along with our locator card." the Rare Hunter said with a smirk. "So once I win your Dark Magician is mine."

"That is if you manage to win." Yugi said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Yugi and the Rare Hunter simultaneously.

Yugi 4000 Rare Hunter 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll set one monster in defense mode and activate Pot of Greed, that ends my move." the Rare Hunter said calmly.

"In that case it's my turn, so first I'll summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode." Yugi said. "Next I play Polymerization to combine Gazelle with Berfomet in order to summon Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast. Now I attack."

"Not bad Yugi, you destroyed my Stone Statue of the Aztecs, but this duel is far from over." the Rare Hunter said calmly.

"I end my move with two facedown cards." Yugi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." Leo and Keith said simultaneously.

Leo 4000 Keith 4000: "I'll take the first move to show you how the game is supposed to be played kid, I start with the field spell Machine Palace, now Machine type monsters can be special summoned from the deck, so I'll start things off nice and only play my Pendulum Machine in attack mode. I'll set one card and end my move." Keith said calmly.

"Now bad, but it's my turn now." Leo said. "I start by using the effect of Machine Palace to summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode."

"Well that's a surprise, the kid uses a machine deck." Keith said. "Though I can't say I've ever heard of a Morphtronic."

"I'm not done yet, next I summon Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode." Leo said. "Now I'll tune Remoten with Radion in order to synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, Leo pulled out a synchro monster on the first turn of the duel, that's awesome." Joey said.

"Yeah, I remember when we first met Yusei, things have changed since then." Luna said. "He might be the strongest duelist here."

"I doubt that Luna, but I'll admit I'm looking forward to dueling him in the finals." Jack said calmly.

"Well with any luck all of us will make to the finals." Akiza said calmly.

"That sounds good." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn again Yugi, so I'll set another monster in defense mode and end my turn." the Rare Hunter said calmly.

"In that case it's my move." Yugi said calmly. What's your strategy, you can't win a duel by playing only defense, he thought, wait a second that explains everything.

"What's wrong Yugi, are you giving up?" the Rare Hunter asked mockingly.

"Far from it, and now I know exactly what your plan is." Yugi said. "You plan on using Exodia, the Forbidden One."

No way, how did he figure out my plan so quickly, the Rare Hunter thought nervously.

"Unfortunately that won't work, I summon the tuner monster Illusion Mage." Yugi said. "Now level two Illusion Mage tunes with level six Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast in order to synchro summon my Shadow Sorcerer, and next I play his special ability, I can remove one card from your deck from play for three turns."

The moment he said that, a dark red glow surrounded the Rare Hunter and the left leg of Exodia appeared in chains behind him.

(Battle City has begun with Yugi taking on a Rare Hunter, and Leo dueling Bandit Keith. Next chapter the duels will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(The change in the past has altered events in the present; hence several additional duelists have entered Battle City, including Bandit Keith.)

(Author's Note: I am still accepting duel suggestions for the signers. In regards to the guest review, what did you mean by test deck?)


	5. let the games begin part 2

"Awesome, without that leg the Rare Hunter can't play Exodia." Joey said confidently.

"Nice, Yugi's got this duel in the bag." Crow said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your friends are mistaken Yugi, why would someone who specializes in collecting the rarest cards of all only possess one copy of them?" the Rare Hunter asked. "The short answer is I don't just have one, but three copies of each of the Exodia parts in my deck, sealing off one leg won't help you in any way."

"I disagree, I play the magic card Magician's Bond, now if a card is removed from play I can summon a spellcaster from my deck, and I choose my Dark Magician." Yugi said. "Now I'll attack your defensive monster with my Shadow Sorcerer."

"Not good, my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress only has 2200 defense points." The Rare Hunter said nervously.

"Now I'll attack you directly with the Dark Magician."Yugi said. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad kid, that dragon is impressive." Keith said. "Still you have no chance of beating my machines."

"We'll see, I play Power Tool Dragon's special ability, now I add a random equip spell to my hand." Leo said confidently. "Nice, I equip Power Tool Dragon with Central Shield, and now I'll attack your Pendulum Machine."

"That's fine, it doesn't change the fact that you're still going to lose." Keith said.

"I end my turn." Leo said.

Leo 4000 Keith 3450: "It's my move kid, so it's about time I show you a real monster." Keith said. "I use Machine Palace to bring out my Slot Machine, and next I'll call a tuner of my own, the Robo Bandit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not good, Keith's about to bring out his most powerful monster." Joey said. "Leo needs some really good luck to win this duel."

"Leo has more than one trick up his sleeve." Jack said calmly.

"He's right, don't count him out yet." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi 4000 Rare Hunter 1500: "It's my turn now Yugi, and I have just the card to ensure my victory." the Rare Hunter said. "I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light."

"The swords, that protects you from my attacks." Yugi said nervously.

"Exactly Yugi, now then I end my move." the Rare Hunter said. "Of course since this duel is already over I'll tell you that the only piece I'm missing is left leg you sealed last turn."

"You fell for my trap." Yugi said calmly. "I activate Dust Tornado, this destroys one spell or trap card on the field, and that includes the Swords of Revealing Lights."

"No, how could this happen?" the Rare Hunter asked nervously.

"It's my turn, now Shadow Sorcerer wipe out the Rare Hunter's life points." Yugi said as he won the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, now then I'll tune level two Robo Bandit with level seven Slot Machine in order to synchro summon Machine Lord Omega." Keith said. "This high tech monster lets me declare an attack with any and all machine monsters on the field, including the ones you control." Keith said. "The only catch is I have to pay 700 life points since Power Tool Dragon is level seven."

"Wait, you're kidding." Leo said nervously.

"Afraid not kid, now then Power Tool Dragon attacks you directly." Keith said. "I end my move with one card facedown."

Leo 1700 Keith 2750: "It's my move, so first I'll play Power Tool Dragon's special ability." Leo said.

"Add whatever you want, as long as there's a machine on the field my Machine Lord Omega can't be destroyed." Keith said calmly.

"I summon Morphtronic Lantron in attack mode, and now I'll tune level one Morphtronic Lantron with level seven Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, Leo's won the duel." Luna said.

"What are you guys talking about, that Machine has 3000 attack points, Leo might be good but there's no way he can summon a monster strong enough to win."

"Just watch." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I synchro summon, Life Stream Dragon." Leo said as his ace monster appeared on the field.

"Big mistake kid, that dragon only has 2900 attack points, and you have no way of beating my Machine Lord Omega." Keith said.

"We'll see, first I play my dragon's ability, when he's synchro summoned any player with less than 2000 life points increases to 2000." Leo said. "Now I'll equip him with the card Power Tool Dragon added to my hand,,Megamorph."

"Wait a second, that card doubles your dragon's attack points." Keith said nervously.

"Exactly, now I attack Machine Lord Omega with Life Stream Dragon." Leo said as he won the duel.

"You've got to be kidding me, how am I losing to so many amateurs?" Keith asked angrily before throwing his locator card and a monster to Leo. "You haven't seen the last of me, trust me on that one."

"Nice, we both won." Leo said with a grin.

"Well I guess that means the rest of us need to get started too." Jack said. "I'll see you guys at the finals."

The moment he said that, Jack walked off into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Marik, we will arrive at Battle City tomorrow afternoon." said a man in a purple robe.

"Excellent, once we arrive I'll be able to defeat the pharaoh and claim his powers for myself." Marik said calmly. "All I need to do is find where she hid Obelisk the Tormentor and then I'll have everything that I deserve."

"Of course master." the robed man said calmly.

"Still, the first of my Rare Hunters failed me and so I'll need to play one of my stronger cards." Marik said before pulling out a golden staff. "The pharaoh will fall to Arkana's Dark Magicians."

The moment he said that, the staff began to glow.

Master Marik be careful, we both know what will happen if that is unleashed again, the hooded figure thought nervously.

(The first two duels of Battle City have ended with Yugi and Leo's respective victories. Next chapter the tournament will continue with another duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Skulls and Shadows

"Alright, now where am I supposed to find someone to duel?" Crow asked.

"You want a duel kid, you came to the right place." said a voice from behind Crow. "You're in Battle City huh, well I'll just have to take you down a notch."

"I doubt it, you have no idea who you're up against." Crow said with a smirk. "How many locator cards do you even have?"

"The tournament just started so I've only got one, but I'll have six soon enough." the man said. "You're looking at the winner of this tournament, Skull."

"Well sorry to say but you won't be winning a single duel today." Crow said calmly.

"Big talk, let's see if you can back it up." Skull said with a smirk.

"Duel." said Skull and Crow simultaneously.

Crow 4000 Skull 4000: "Let me show you how the game is played." Skull said. "I summon Skull Warrior #3 in attack mode, and next I play the continuous magic card Graveyard of Bones. Thanks to my magic card, I can play cards from my graveyard as if it was my hand, that ends my move."

"Not bad, and I thought this would be easy." Crow said. "Still Skull Warrior #3 only has 1400 attack points."

"Exactly, still there's more to my deck than meets the eye." Skull said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Young lady, are you aware you've entered into my domain?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"Are you a duelist in the Battle City tournament?" Sky asked calmly.

"Of course, however you will be defeated soon enough." the voice said before a young boy walked out of the shadows. "My name is William, and my deck should eliminate you easily."

"We'll see William, I'm Sky Fudo." Sky said. "Let's have a good match."

"Duel." said Sky and William simultaneously.

Sky 4000 William 4000: "Ladies first so I'll set three cards and summon Envoy of the Celestials in defense mode." Sky said.

"I've never heard of that card, what does it do?" William asked.

"Envoy of the Celestials has three effects, first I can summon it to the field in face-up defense position, second I can send it to the graveyard next turn to summon one Celestial Envoy from my deck, and third I can pay 600 life points to bring it back from the graveyard and shuffle it into my deck." Sky explained while ending her move.

"Interesting, in that case it's my move." William said. "I start by activating Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards."

"It's been a long time since I've seen that card." Sky said.

"Now then, I play Ritual of Shadows." William said. "I send level eight Night Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon my Shadow Avatar."

"What does Shadow Avatar do William?" Sky asked.

"My monster allows me to dictate the outcome of our duel." William said. "Now then I play his special ability, Shadow Sight."

As William said that, the Shadow Avatar jumped melted into the ground before appearing behind Sky.

"What the, he can attack directly?" Sky asked nervously.

"No, Shadow Avatar allows me to see every card in your hand." William said calmly. 'Now I'll attack Envoy of the Celestials."

"I play the trap card Gateway to the Celestial Garden, this card negates your attack and I draw one card." Sky said.

"Very well, I end my move." William said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time to show you why I'm one of the best duelists around, I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame, and next since birds of a feather flock together I'll bring out Gale the Whirlwind to go with him." Crow said.

"Fine, that won't change anything." Skull said with a smirk.

"We'll see, I set two cards facedown and now I play Gale the Whirlwind's special ability." Crow said. "This cuts the attack and defense points of a monster on your field in half, so Skull Warrior #3 goes down to 700 attack points."

"Which triggers his special ability, when Skull Warrior #3 loses attack points I can replace him with Skull Warrior #2, a 1900 attack point monster." Skull said.

"I end my move by tuning Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind with Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame in order to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master." Crow said.

"Not bad, but it's my move now kid." Skull said. "I summon Skull Warlock in attack mode, and next I set one card facedown. That ends my move."

"Alright, well in that case it's my move and I have something planned." Crow said with a grin. "I play Blackwing– Bora the Spear in attack mode, and next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Shura the Blue Flame.

"You walked right into my trap, all of my Skull monsters gain 800 attack points whenever a card is brought back from the graveyard to the field." Skull said. "That gives Skull Warrior #2 2700 attack points and gives Skull Warlock 2200 attack points."

"Not bad, but not good enough, I attack Skull Warrior #2 with Blackwing Armor Master." Crow said.

"Are you and idiot, my monster is stronger than yours." Skull said.

"Whenever Blackwing Armor Master engages in battle he isn't destroyed and all battle damage is negated." Crow said.

"So that entire attack was pointless." Skull said. "Why would you even bother with attacking?"

"My Armor Master has another effect, whenever this monster attacks he leaves behind a Wedge Counter, and by removing it your monster loses all it's attack and defense points." Crow said. "Now then, Blackwing – Bora the Spear attack Skull Warrior #2."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move William, so I'll summon Celestial Envoy Shaman, this card let's me add one card to my hand." Sky said. "Next I tune level three Celestial Envoy Shaman with level three Envoy of the Celestials in order to synchro summon Celstial Envoy Phoenix in attack mode."

"I see unfortunately this triggers the other effect of Shadow Avatar, I can summon one Shadow token in defense mode." William said before just as Shadow Avatar began to glow.

(Crow and Sky have begun their respective duels. Next chapter the duels will continue and Sky will unveil one of her strongest monsters. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Celestial Power

"Hold on, what's going on" Sky asked nervously.

"Sky Fudo, you've sealed your fate." William said as a black glow enveloped him.

"We'll see, my Celestial Envoy Phoenix has 2400 attack points, more than enough to destroy your Shadow Avatar." Sky said.

"I activate the effect of my Shadow Token, I destroy it to negate your attack." William said.

"That's great, I end my move with a facedown card." Sky said.

"It's my turn, so I'll start by activating the Shadow Lance magic card, this boosts Shadow Avatar's attack points by 400, meaning he has 2700 attack points, now I'll attack your Phoenix." William said.

"That's just what I wanted you to do." Sky said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're pretty good Crow, but you attacked the wrong monster." Skull said.

"We'll see, I end my move with a facedown card." Crow said calmly.

Crow 4000 Skull 2300: "It's my move, so now I play the special ability of Skull Warlock, at the cost of 1000 life points I can summon Skull Knight #2 from my graveyard, but these two won't be sticking around for long, I tribute them both to summon True Skull Knight." Skull said. "This card is immune to all magic and trap cards, and with 3400 attack points he's more than a match for your Blackwings."

"Not bad Skull, but I play my facedown card Blackwing Synchro Formation." Crow said. "This card only works if I send a card in my hand, and a synchro monster on my field to the graveyard, I can summon a new synchro monster using the cards in my graveyard at the start of my next turn."

"Nothing you try will be able to stop my True Skull Knight. This duel is as good as over." Skull said.

"We'll see, I send Armor Master and Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky to the graveyard." Crow said.

"You better hope that Synchro monster is strong enough to beat me, because right now I'm attacking Bora the Spear." Skull said as his monster revealed a scythe and sliced right through Bora. "That ends my move, but I should mention that during your end phase, I can remove a monster from my deck and deal damage equal to its attack points."

Crow 2300 Skull 2300: "It's my move, so now I'll use my trap card to tune Gale the Whirlwind, Bora the Spear, and Jetstream the Blue Sky." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you talking about, I just destroyed the only monster on your field." William said nervously.

"Whenever Celestial Envoy Phoenix is destroyed, I can summon a Celestial Envoy from my deck, including my ace monster, Celestial Envoy Dragon." Sky said.

"What kind of joke is that, your monster only has 500 attack points but it's level eight." William said calmly. "Wait a second your dragon has a special ability doesn't it?"

"Exactly, and now that my turn is about to begin you'll see his abilities for yourself." Sky said.

"Well it won't be enough to defeat my Skull Avatar's 2700 attack points." William said while ending his turn.

Sky 3700 William 4000: "It's my move, so now I play the special ability of Celestial Envoy Dragon, once per turn I can give him the attack points, defense points, and abilities of a dragon type synchro monster until the end phase." Sky said. "I give my dragon the powers of the Red Nova Dragon."

"What's a Red Nova Dragon?" William asked nervously.

"A dragon type synchro monster that my friend uses, it has 3500 attack points and gains 500 more for each tuner in my graveyard, so since my Celestial Envoy Dragon inherited it's power he has 4000 attack points. Now I attack Shadow Avatar." Sky said.

"I pay 1000 life points to negate Shadow Avatar's destruction." William said.

"This duel is over, I activate the magic card Celestial Revolution." Sky said. "This card requires me to send my hand to the graveyard, and next I deal damage equal to the attack points of a monster I discarded."

"Wait, you only had one card in your hand to discard." William said.

"That's true, but I discarded my Celestial Envoy Priestess." Sky said. "She has 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points, in other words just enough to defeat you."

The moment Sky said that, a ghostly image of a girl appeared before passing through William and vanishing.

"I win." Sky said calmly.

The moment she said that, the Shadow Avatar card shattered into pieces.

"What, who are you?" William asked.

"Wait, you don't know where you are?" Sky asked.

"Oh, you beat me in a duel didn't you?" William asked. "Then these belong to you."

With those words William handed Sky a locator card and a magic card known as Shadow Element.

"Good luck in the rest of the tournament." William said politely.

"Thanks, I'll do my best." Sky said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is your last turn, hopefully you can bring out a monster that's worth my time." Skull said with a smirk.

"I synchro summon Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant." Crow said. "When this monster is synchro summoned I can destroy up to two monsters with less than 2800 defense points, and your True Skull Knight only has 2600 defense points."

"Wait, but that's not possible, my deck is unstoppable." Skull said angrily.

"Unstoppable, well looks like my Blackwings stopped it." Crow said. "Silverwind attack Skull's life points directly."

"You haven't heard the last of me kid." Skull said angrily before throwing his locator card towards Crow.

"We can have another match after the tournament." Crow said. "I'm always willing to play."

With those words Crow walked off with a grin, two down four to go, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother, do you think it is wise to challenge them to a duel? The last time we were taken down by a fool." asked a man in a green outfit.

"Our mission is to eliminate him, all we need to do is prepare for our tag duel in order to win." said a man in an orange outfit.

"Enough rhyming you imbeciles, you know what you need to do so make sure you do it." said a man in a dark outfit.

"Of course." the two men said simultaneously.

(Sky and Crow have each won their respective duels, but now two mysterious figures are preparing to duel. Next chapter the past and future will join forces. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Dueling Doubles part 1

"Brother, it's been a while since we've dueled." said the man in green.

"You have a point, however our teamwork is unmatched." said the man in orange.

"True, but perhaps a test match before we face him for our boss." the man in green said calmly. "I already saw someone to take down."

"Very well, brother after you." the man in orange said just as the two of them started running into the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Young lady, you're entered in battle city aren't you?" asked a woman in a white robe.

"Yes I am, are you challenging me to a duel?" Luna asked.

"No, actually I've been looking for you specifically," the woman said calmly. "There are two men who wanted to engage in a tag duel and I could use a partner."

"Oh, alright." Luna said. "I guess I can help you."

"Thank you very much." the woman said calmly.

Suddenly two bald men appeared in front of them, one wearing green and the other wearing orange.

"Brother you seriously meant these two, they don't look like they'll last very long against our teamwork." said the man in orange.

"Para you should know that this is just to keep our skills sharp, once we win this duel we can eliminate Yugi for him." said the man in green.

"You make a good point Dox, alright you two we challenge you to a tag duel." Para said.

"We accept your challenge." the woman said calmly. "One locator card each I presume."

"Exactly, and there will be some special rules for this duel." Dox said. "First each team will have 8000 life points, and while your hand and deck is separated from your partner, you share one field."

"In other words each team can only have five monsters and five magic or trap cards at a time, so teamwork is absolutely necessary." Para said with a smirk.

"That should be alright, oh yeah I almost forgot to ask your name." Luna said to the woman.

"My apologies, my name is Ishizu." the woman said calmly.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, it's time for our duel to begin." Dox said calmly.

"Duel." said Para, Dox, Luna, and Ishizu simultaneously.

Luna/Ishizu 8000 Para/Dox 8000: "I'll go first, so I'll set three cards facedown and place one monster in defense mode. That ends my move." Ishizu said calmly.

"In that case it's my move, so I'll set two cards and summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode." Dox said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright, it's my turn." Luna said. "First I use the special ability of the Golden Ladybug to gain 500 life points, and next I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode."

"I reveal my trap card, Rise of the Wind Deity." Dox said. "This card activates whenever you summon a monster in attack mode, I can tribute one of my monsters to summon Kazejin to the field."

"Kazejin, the first of the three monsters needed to summon the Gate Guardian." Ishizu said calmly.

"You're familiar with our decks, but that will not change the outcome of our duel." Para said confidently.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree, I play the trap card Gravekeeper's Seal." Ishizu said calmly. "This card negates Kazejin's special abilities until Luna's end phase."

"What?" Dox asked nervously.

"That was impressive, but the duel will end in our victory." Para said calmly.

"We'll see, I play Sunlight Unicorn's special ability, now I look at the top card of my deck and if it's an equip spell I can add it to my hand." Luna said. "I drew Horn of the Unicorn, so now I'll equip it to my Sunlight Unicorn. I attack Kazejin."

"You may have delayed his arrival, but soon the Gate Guardian will arrive to end this duel." Para said.

"I end my turn." Luna said.

Luna/Ishizu 8500 Para/Dox 7900: "It's my move now so I'll start by playing my Labyrinth Knight in attack mode, and when he is summoned I can play a level three or below monster from my deck, and I choose Labyrinth Creator." Para said calmly. "Now I'll tune my monster together in order to synchro summon my Ruler of the Labyrinth."

"Wait, what does that thing do?" Luna asked nervously.

"Ruler of the Labyrinth has several abilities, first he allows me to add a monster with Labyrinth in its name to my hand." Para said while adding a card. "Now then, I attack your Sunlight Unicorn."

"When it's destroyed Horn of the Unicorn goes to the top of my deck." Luna said.

"I end my turn with the Monster Reborn card to revive Kazejin." Para said. "It is once again your move Ishizu."

Luna/Ishizu 8300 Para/Dox 7900: "It's my turn, so I will start by summoning the tuner monster Gravekeeper's Record Keeper, and next I flip Gravekeeper's Assailant, now I tune my monsters together in order to perform a synchro summon." Ishizu said calmly.

"What could you possibly be summoning?" Dox asked calmly.

"I call to the field my Gravekeeper's Legacy." Ishizu said calmly. "This card gains 400 attack points for every monster in my team's graveyard, so he increases to 3700 attack points."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Para said nervously.

"I am serious, Gravekeeper's Legacy attack Ruler of the Labyrinth." Ishizu said calmly.

"You fell for our trap, when he is destroyed Ruler of the Labyrinth allows me to summon two monsters from my deck, so I'll summon Sanga, of the Thunder and Suijin." Para said with a smirk.

"I knew that was going to happen, this duel will end in your defeat." Ishizu said calmly. "I end my turn with one facedown card.."

Luna/Ishizu 8300 Para/Dox 6700: "If you knew our monster had that ability you certainly didn't do anything to stop it from activating, now I sacrifice Suijin, Sanga, and Kazejin." Dox said. "I call to the field our greatest monster, the Gate Guardian."

That thing is huge; I hope Ishizu was right about us winning, Luna thought nervously.

This duel will end soon enough, once Luna calls that creature to the field this duel will end, Ishizu thought calmly.

(The ParaDox brothers have challenged Luna and Ishizu to a tag duel. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. dueling Doubles part 2

"You truly are a fool, Gate Guardian has far more attack points than your Gravekeeper's Legacy." Dox said.

"I activate another of Gravekeeper's Legacy's effects, I send him to the graveyard to negate your attack." Ishizu said calmly.

"Fine, in that case I'll end my turn." Dox said calmly.

"It's my move, so I'll start by drawing my Horn of the Unicorn." Luna said.

"I activate another ability of Gravekeeper's Legacy, if this card is in my graveyard I can add one card from Luna's deck to her hand at the cost of 1000 life points." Ishizu said. "I choose to add the magic card Fury of the Spirits."

Wait, how did she know I had that card, Luna thought in surprise, I've never even played it.

"That won't help you, continue your turn little girl." Para said with calmly.

"I set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn." Luna said.

Luna/Ishizu 7300 Para/Dox 6700: "It's my turn now, so I'll show you the power of our Gate Guardian first hand, I attack your facedown monster." Para said.

"You attacked Marshmallon, and that means you lose 1000 life points, and thanks to his effect Marshmallon isn't destroyed in battle." Luna said.

"That's quite the cheap trick, of course that monster is far too weak to defeat our Gate Guardian." Para said. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

Luna/Ishizu 7300 Para/Dox 5700: "It's my move, so I'll simply activate the magic card Mission of the Gravekeeper's." Ishizu said calmly. "This card allows me to select any card from the graveyard and use it's effect for myself, I use the effects of your Ruler of the Labyrinth, specifically the one effect you didn't use, by sending this card to the graveyard and playing life points equal to the attack points of a monster you control, I can destroy it."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Dox said nervously.

"I'm very serious, you were so focused on bringing out your Gate Guardian you forgot to take into account your own monster's ability." Ishizu said. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

Luna/Ishizu 3550 Para/Dox 5700: "It's my move, and I have to thank you for destroying our Gate Guardian, brother it's time for our new monster to make his grand entrance." Dox said with a smirk.

"I was just thinking the same thing brother, take care of these fools." Para said.

"Of course, now then, I activate the magic card Labyrinth Soul Ritual." Dox said. "This isn't a conventional ritual card, it doesn't summon a ritual monster, rather I need to remove three specific cards from my graveyard from play, specifically Ruler of the Labyrinth, Gate Guardian, and Labyrinth Creator."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Luna asked nervously.

"Simple, I'm calling the most powerful monster in our deck, I summon Labyrinth Guardian in attack mode." Dox said.

"You should mention that Labyrinth Guardian has four special abilities, three of which help you but one hurts you." Ishizu said calmly. "Once we destroy it you lose the duel."

"Perhaps, but you don't have anything even close to our guardians 4300 attack points." Para said.

"I activate the special ability of Labyrinth Guardian, I can automatically destroy your Marshmallon." Dox said.

"I play the trap card Offering of the Grave." Ishizu said. "I send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard to protect Luna's Mashhmallon."

"What was the point of that, it only give you one more turn.: Dox said. "I end my move."

"It's my move, so first I'll summon Regulus in attack mode and next I'll activate the lightwave tuning magic card, this let's me treat Marshmallon as a tuner monster, so now I'll tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon, the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said.

"That dragon is impressive little girl, however it is severely lacking in attack points." Para said. "This duel is as good as over."

"That's where you're wrong, this duel is over." Ishizu said. "Luna, you can use my graveyard as well."

"Alright, I activate the magic card Fury of the Spirits, this card gives my Ancient Fairy Dragon the attack points of a monster in my graveyard." Luna said.

"Wait, and since the graveyard is on the field you can get the attack points of Ishizu's Gravekeeper's Legacy." Doxsaid nervously.

"Exactly, and that's 2400 extra points." Ishizu said calmly. "In other words enough to destroy your Labyrinth Guardian."

"How is this even possible, our teamwork is perfect." Para said nervously.

"True, but you should recognize my name if you give it some thought, Ishizu Ishtar." Ishizu said calmly.

"Wait, you're related to him?" Dox asked.

"He's my brother, and like him I have one of the millennium items." Ishizu said calmly. "Luna, I think we should end this duel."

"Right, Ancient Fairy Dragon attack the Labyrinth Guardian." Luna said.

"Impressive, very well our locator cards belong to you." Para said before throwing his locator cards to Luna and Ishizu.

"You may have defeated us, but this tournament is far from over." Dox said.

"Luna, thank you very much for your help." Ishizu said calmly.

"No thank you Ishizu." Luna said.

"I wish you good luck in the rest of the tournament, perhaps we'll meet again in the finals." Ishizu said calmly.

"Maybe, thanks Ishizu." Luna said before the two of them walked off in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I not surprised that those two failed, still I won't fail you master Marik." said a man in a black suit. "I'll take all of them down one by one."

"Don't overestimate yourself, there's a reason we were all warned about this tournament." said a figure hidden in shadows.

"I know, but once we find Seto Kaiba and Obelisk there will be nothing that can stop him from getting what he wants." the man said.

"If you're so confident then take this card, it should ensure your victory against Seto Kaiba and his Ultimate Dragon." the figure said before a card flew out of the shadows.

"Of course, I'll be sure to take care of everything." the man said calmly.

(Luna and Ishizu have won the duel with the Paradox Brothers, but now another duelist is preparing to face Seto Kaiba. Next chapter Marik will arrive in Battle City, and another duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Burning Power

"Now then, where would I find myself a duelist?" Jack asked calmly.

"If it's a duel you want I'll be happy to oblige, of course you might want to rethink challenging me." said a man in a cape and hat.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of magician, that's some outfit you have there." Jack said.

"They say that the clothes make the man, and by standing out I draw in opponents, I already possess three locator cards." the man said. "Oh pardon my rudeness, my name is Alexander."

"Well Alexander, prepare to lose." Jack said confidently.

"Duel." said Jack and Alexander simultaneously.

Jack 4000 Alexander 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I summon my Mad Archfiend in attack mode, and next I'll set two cards facedown." Jack said calmly.

"I activate the special ability of my Shadowed Thief, whenever you summon a monster I can play this card from my hand." Alexander said calmly.

"Fine, I end my move." Jack said.

"In that case it's my turn and I'll start by playing the field spell Thieves' Tower, this gives all my Thief monsters 400 extra attack and defense points, and next I'll set two cards of my own. Now Shadowed Thief attack Mad Archfiend." Alexander said calmly. "That ends my move."

Jack 3700 Alexander 4000: "Not bad, but I have something even better." Jack said. "Since you control a monster and I don't I'm allowed to play my Vice Dragon without a sacrifice."

"You have to be kidding me." Alexander said nervously.

"There's a catch, his attack and defense points are cut in half." Jack said. "Of course that won't help you once I summon my Dread Dragon tuner monster. I tune Dread Dragon and Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon my Exploder Dragonwing."

"That dragon has 2400 attack points." Alexander said nervously.

"That's not what you should be worried about, my new dragon has a new special ability, instead of destroying your monster in battle I can destroy it automatically since it has 2400 or less attack points, then you take damage equal to your monsters attack points." Jack said just before his dragon destroyed the Shadowed Thief. "That ends my move."

"I play the trap card Trial of the Great Thieves, this card can only be played when I lose over half my life points in one turn." Alexander said. "I send four monsters from my deck to the graveyard and then I can summon my Master Thief in attack mode."

"What kind of monster is that?" Jack asked calmly.

"My master Thief is immune to all of your magic and trap cards, and with his 3000 attack points he's stronger than your Exploder Dragonwing." Alexander said.

"That's great, it's your turn too." Jack said nervously.

Jack 3700 Alexander 1900: "Exactly, Master Thief attack Exploder Dragonwing." Alexander said confidently. "Now then, when he destroys a monster in battle Master Thief increases my life points by the damage you took."

"That's a powerful effect, of course the duel is far from over." Jack said. "I play the trap card Synchro Revenge, this card let's me bring back my Vice Dragon in defense mode."

"What are you planning Jack?" Alexander asked calmly. "I end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Marik, we've arrived at Battle City." said a man in a hood.

"Good, soon the pharaoh will fall and his limitless power will be mine." Marik said. "Have we found any worthy mind slaves?"

"There are several potential duelists, I'll personally look into who would be the best option." the man said calmly.

"Very well Odion, I leave you to your tasks." Marik said calmly.

"Thank you master Marik." Odion said calmly before leaving the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack 3100 Alexander 2500: "It's my turn now, so first I'll play the Pot of Greed magic card." Jack said. "Nice, now I'll summon Dark Resonator in attack mode."

"Another synchro monster, let's see what you're planning Jack." Alexander said calmly.

"I'll be happy to show you, I tune Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said confidently.

"So now our monsters are equal." Alexander said. "We're at a stalemate."

"For now, but I'm about to call my strongest monster to the field." Jack said just as a figure appeared in the shadows.

"Interesting, let's see what he can do." said a man watching the duel.

"Since I have a level eight synchro monster I can play Creation Resonator from my hand, and since I control Red Dragon Archfiend I can play Red Nova as well." Jack said confidently.

"Wait, you have two tuners." Alexander said. "What are you planning?"

"This is my full power, I double tune Red Nova and Creation Resonator with Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said. "Come forth Red Nova Dragon."

"That dragon is strong, but I'll only take 500 points of damage from your attack." Alexander said.

"That's where you're wrong, for every tuner monster in my graveyard Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points." Jack said.

"I get it, you have Dread Dragon, Dark Resonator, Creation Resonator, and Red Nova." Alexander said. "In other words your dragon beats my thief by 2500 points."

"Exactly, this duel is over." Jack said. "Red Nova Dragon attack Master Thief."

"That was a good match Jack, here's your locator card." Alexander said.

"You're a good duelist, let's have a rematch sometime." Jack said.

"Sure, that sounds good." Alexander said with a smile. "Good luck in the rest of the tournament."

"Interesting, this Jack is quite the skilled duelist." said the man in the shadows. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on him as a possibility."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, there's something you might want to hear." Mokuba said through his communicator.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. "Have you located the other Egyptian God cards?"

"Not yet, but there's someone with a monster that's even stronger than your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Mokuba said.

"Interesting, well this may be the chance to test my new monster." Kaiba said calmly.

(Jack won his first duel with Red Nova Dragon, but now Kaiba knows about his ace monster. Next chapter Yusei will engage in his first duel of the tournament. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Divine Assault

"That makes five locator cards, I shouldn't be surprised though my deck is unstoppable." said a man in a dark green jacket. "So does anyone think they can defeat the power of the divines?"

"Divines, you mean god cards?" Yusei asked while walking up. "I'll take you on, I've dueled some gods before."

"You must be joking, my monsters are far more powerful than anything you can possibly have." the man said.

"We'll have to see about that, I'm Yusei Fudo by the way." Yusei said.

"My name is Izzy, now then this victory will ensure my spot in the Batlle City finals." Izzy said calmly.

"If you manage to beat me." Yusei said.

"We'll see, I'll give you the first turn." Izzy said confidently.

"Duel." said Yusei and Izzy simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Izzy 4000: "I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode and setting three cards facedown, that ends my turn." Yusei said.

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by activating the field spell Celestial Plain. With this card the stage is set for my strongest monsters." Izzy said calmly. "Next I summon my Ice Samurai, and now I'll attack your facedown monster."

"Sorry, but Shield Wing can't be destroyed in battle twice per turn." Yusei said just before Shield Wing froze solid. "Wait, why is he frozen?"

"Simple, whenever Ice Samurai attacks a monster that monster gains a frost counter, and as long as it has one it can't change battle mode." Izzy said. "Of course with Shield Wing that means you're wall is safe, I end my move with a facedown card."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Yusei said. "I start by summon the Junk Synchron tuner monster, and now I'll tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior."

"Activate trap card Synchro Exchange, this card has an interesting effect." Izzy said. "Since you performed a synchro summon I can add one card to my hand, and I choose Tsukuyomi, the Moon Deity."

"I take it that's one of your gods?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, this is one of my three divine creatures, and its power is more than a match for you." Izzy said calmly.

"Maybe, but you need three tributes for that monster." Yusei said. "That won't be easy to get, I attack Ice Samurai with Junk Warrior."

"That's fine, the duel is far from over." Izzy said.

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei 4000 Izzy 3400: "It's my move, and now the duel is over." Izzy said. "I've drawn the card that will end this duel, I play Divine Awakening. This let's me summon all of the divine creatures in my hand as long as the Celestial Plain is on the field, so now descend to our duel; Amaterasu, the Sun Deity, Tsukuyomi, the Moon Deity, and Susano'o, the Storm Deity."

"Those are your god cards?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, now then as I said before it's time to end this duel. Amaterasu attack Junk Warrior." Izzy said.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting that attack go through, I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack and then I set it back on the field."

"That's fine, I attack with Susano'o." Izzy said.

"That's not good." Yusei said nervously.

"Now to end the duel, Tsukuyomi attack Yusei directly." Izzy said.

"I activate the Defense Draw trap card, this negates the battle damage and I can draw one card from my deck." Yusei said.

"Not bad, you managed to get through a round of my gods attacks, still this duel is as good as over." Izzy said. "I end my move."

Yusei 2700 Izzy 3400: "It's my turn I draw." Yusei said.

"Hold on a second Yusei, you triggered Amaterasu's ability." Izzy said. "Whenever I have Tsukuyomi in play you lose 400 points during your draw phase."

"That's not good, still I'm not beat yet so first I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back Shield Wing in defense mode, and next I'll set another card facedown." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

Yusei 2300 Izzy 3400: "It's my move, so I'll start by playing the special ability of Susano'o, the Moon Deity, now because I have Amaterasu on my field I skip my main phase to destroy all your magic and trap cards." Izzy said.

"Not quite, I play the trap card Starlight Road." Yusei said. "This negates that effect, destroys Susano'o, and I can summon Stardust Dragon to the field."

"Interesting, you're the first person in a long time to destroy one of my gods." Izzy said. "Still that dragon isn't strong enough to destroy my monsters, I attack Stardust Dragon with Amaterasu."

"I play my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said.

"That's fine, now then Tsukuyomi attacks Stardust Dragon." Izzy said.

"I play the trap card Tuner's Support, I can remove a tuner monster from my graveyard and give Stardust Dragon it's attack points until the end phase." Yusei said. "I remove Junk Synchron."

"What, are you serious?" Izzy asked nervously.

"I'm very serious, Stardust Dragon attack Tsukuyomi, the Moon Deity." Yusei said.

"Alright, in that case I'll end my move which means I'm forced to pay 500 life points to bring back the god cards that were destroyed this turn." Izzy said calmly.

Yusei 2300 Izzy 2300: "It's my move." Yusei said.

"So you take 400 points of damage, and I play the trap card Divine Authority, this trap deals 600 points of damage for each of my gods." Izzy said.

"In other words this is my last turn?" Yusei asked.

"Exactly, you lose Yusei Fudo." Izzy said calmly.

"We'll see, I activate the magic card Stardust Surge, now at the cost of half of my life points, I can send Stardust Dragon and all the other monsters on my field to the graveyard and summon as many synchro monsters as I can." Yusei said. "I summon Armory Arm, Formuula Synchron, and Turbo Warrior."

"Three synchro monsters, that's impressive, still none of them are strong enough." Izzy said calmly.

"True, but I never said I would only be using them, I tune all of my monsters together in order to perform a limit over accel synchro." Yusei said. "I summon Shooting Quasar Dragon."

"Wait, a monster with 4000 attack points?" Izzy asked nervously.

"Exactly, and it can attack three times since I used three monsters to summon him. Shooting Quasar Dragon attacks all three of your gods." Yusei said. "Now I end my turn."

"You win, my monsters all force me to pay the 500 point cost to bring them back and I don't have 1500 points left." Izzy said before handing Yusei a locator card. "You're good, I didn't expect my three gods to be beaten like that."

"You're skilled, maybe we can have a rematch sometime." Yusei said.

"Sure, that sounds good." Izzy said calmly.

"Perfect, with both of those two under his control Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh will be defeated and we'll have everything we need." said a voice from the shadows.

(Yusei managed to defeat a duelist who used a set of god cards, but forces are working in the shadows. Next chapter Crow and Sky will face some familiar faces. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. The tournament continues

"Oh Sky, how are things going?" Crow asked calmly.

"Hey Crow, they're going well, I have four locator cards." Sky said with a smile.

"I need to pick up the pace, I've only got two." Crow said.

"It looks like your web caught some more weaklings Weevil." said a voice from behind a tree.

"It looks like it Rex, this time you can have the locator cards once we win." Weevil said as the two of them walked up to Crow and Sky. "You two are about to lose your locator cards."

"Wait a second, you're dueling the two of us?" Crow asked. "This is going to be so easy."

"Is that so, well in that case let's get started." Weevil said with a smirk.

"Duel." said Crow, Rex, Weevil, and Sky simultaneously.

Sky/Crow 8000 Weevil/Rex 8000: "Ladies first so I'll start by summoning Celestial Envoy Mage in attack mode, and next I'll set two cards facedown to end my move." Sky said.

"Not bad, but your monster is lacking in attack points." Rex said. "Let me show you a real monster, I summon my Skull Raptor in attack mode, and now I'll attack your pathetic Celestial Envoy Mage."

"I play the trap card Celestial Barrier, this protects my monster and destroys yours." Sky said calmly.

"Not so fast, I play the effects of my Fire Moth." Weevil said suddenly. "By sending this card to the graveyard and paying 500 life points, I negate your trap card."

"Nice, alright Skull Raptor attack." Rex said with a smirk.

"You guys fell right into her trap." Crow said.

"Whenever Celestial Envoy Mage is destroyed in battle I can allow any player to summon a monster from their deck, Crow you mind if I take this summon?" Sky asked.

"Go right ahead, I've got everything I need already in my hand." Crow said with a grin.

"Alright, in that case I'll summon Celestial Envoy Knight in attack mode." Sky said.

"Fine, that monster won't help you once Weevil takes his turn." Rex said. "Of course I'll end mine now."

Sky/Crow 7400 Weevil/Rex 7500: "It's my move now so let's see what lady luck has in store for me." Crow said confidently. "I'll start by summoning out my Blackwing – Bora the Spear in attack mode."

"That monster's stronger, but it still can't come close to my Skull Raptor." Rex said.

"That's true, but I'm not done." Crow said. "You've heard the phrase birds of a feather flock together, so I'll summon out another Blackwing to join Bora, so I summon Gale the Whirlwind."

"That's fine, neither of those monsters have a chance to defeat mine." Rex said with a smirk.

"Is that a fact?" Crow asked. "Well it's a good thing Gale the Whirlwind has a special ability, now I can cut the attack and defense points of your monster in half."

"Wait, you're joking." Rex said nervously.

"I'm not joking, now then I attack Skull Raptor with Gale the Whirlwind." Crow said. "Now Bora the Spear attacks you directly."

"Not so fast, I activate Skull Raptor's special ability, when this card is destroyed I can add one monster from my deck to Weevil's hand." Rex said. "Weevil, I lend you my Two-Headed King Rex."

"Right, I'll be sure to put this dinosaur to good use." Weevil said.

"I'll set three cards and end my move." Crow said.

Sky/Crow 7500 Weevil/Rex 5400: "It's my turn, so first I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Sky's Celestial Envoy Mage, and next I summon my tuner monster Cocoon of Death. Now then I tune my level four Cocoon of Death with your level four Celestial Envoy Mage in order to synchro summon my Death Butterfly." Weevil said. "Now that I've summoned him your have no chance of winning."

"Wait, what does that card do?" Sky asked.

"My Death Butterfly can cut your life points in half during every one of my teams end phases." Weevil said with a smirk.

"No way, that's impossible." Crow said nervously.

"Are you sure, why don't we test that theory, I end my turn with two facedown cards." Weevil said just as a purple glow surrounded Sky and Crow, cutting their life points in half.

Sky/Crow 3750 Weevil/Rex 5400: "It's my move, and you fell into our trap." Sky said.

"Trap, what trap?" Weevil asked.

"You didn't attack my Celestial Envoy Knight, so now I can summon the tuner monster Celestial Envoy Spirit." Sky said. "Now I'll tune level five Celestial Envoy Knight, and level three Celestial Envoy Spirit in order to synchro summon my Celestial Envoy Falcon."

The moment it appeared on the field, both of Crow's Blackwing's gained 400 attack points."

"Wait, why were his monsters powered up?" Rex asked nervously.

"Whenever Celestial Envoy Falcon is synchro summoned all winged-beasts on the controller's side of the field gain 400 extra attack points." Crow explained.

"That's right, now then I attack Death Butterfly with Celestial Envoy Falcon." Sky said.

"I was hoping you would do that, now I can summon two monsters from my hand to the field, so I'll play the Two-Headed King Rex that my partner gave me, along with my Hercules Beetle." Weevil said.

"I end my move." Sky said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Odion, are you certain these two will be able to defeat the pharaoh?" Marik asked calmly.

"Yes master Marik, I guarantee that if you take control of these two everything you desire will be yours." Odion said.

"In that case I trust you know what to do." Marik said. "Soon enough the power I deserve will be mine."

"Of course master Marik." Odion said calmly. "Should I use the false rod?"

"No, just get the two of them into one spot." Marik said. "This is going to be one duel I'm going to want to see personally."

The moment Marik said that, he walked out of his ship and onto the streets of Domino City.

Master Marik, whatever happens know that I will support you my friend, Odion thought as he walked off into the city.

(Sky and Crow have begun a duel against Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, and Marik is preparing something for the future. Next chapter the duel will end and another duel will be prepared. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. blackwing power

Sky/Crow 3750 Weevil/Rex 5100: "You two don't know the first thing about dueling, always safe the big monster for last." Rex said with a smirk. "Weevil, let's show these two what a real monster can do."

"I completely agree, this duel is as good as over." Weevil said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, this duel isn't even close to over yet." Crow said.

"Keep talking bird-brain, I think this might change your tune." Rex said. "I activate the polymerization magic card, so Hercules Beetle and Two-Headed King Rex join forces."

"This might be a problem." Sky said nervously.

"Say hello to the Tyranno Beetle." Rex said. "When this monster finishes with you you'll wish you never entered this tournament. When he's summoned I can immediately destroy a monster on your field, like that annoying Gale the Whirlwind."

"I don't think so, I can send Celestial Envoy Falcon to the graveyard to save Gale." Sky said.

"That's fine, because when your falcon goes so does it's attack boosting effect." Weevil said.

"I attack Gale the Whirlwind with Tyranno Beetle, and that triggers his second effect." Rex said. "The battle damage is doubled."

"Wait, but that's 3400 points of damage." Crow said nervously.

"Exactly, now I end my turn." Rex said with a smirk.

Sky/Crow 350 Weevil/Rex 5100: "It's my move now, Alright time for something new." Crow said. "I activate the magic card Blackwing Nest, this destroys every monster on my field, and then I summon five Blackwings from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

"So what, none of your monsters have a chance of defeating our Beetle." Weevil said calmly.

"I play Bora the Spear, Gale the Whirlwind, Shura the Blue Flame, Sirocco the Dawn, and Blizzard the Far North." Crow said. "Now then, I play Gale's effect to cut your Beetle's attack points in half."

"Big mistake, I play his final ability." Rex said. "Now my partner can send one insect to the grave and add it's attack power to our Beetle. Weevil, if you don't mind."

"I send Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth to the graveyard to add 3500 attack points to our Beetle, increasing his strength to 5000." Weevil said. "You've lost."

"We'll see, I activate the special ability of Sirocco the Dawn, now I add the attack points of every Blackwing on the field to one I control, but in exchange that's the only monster that can attack." Crow said. "So I'll add all of my monsters attack points to Blizzard the Far North."

"Wait a second, that means that monster has 8500 attack points." Rex said in disbelief.

"Not quite, I activated my trap card, Celestial Gift, I pay half my life points to add the attack points of one monster on the field to another monster, so I add Bora's attack strength to Blizzard one more time, for a grand total of 10200." Sky said.

"Time to end this duel, Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North, attack Tyranno Beetle and end this duel." Crow said as Rex and Weevil lost the last of their life points.

"Looks like we win, so that's one locator card each." Sky said.

"Fine, here." Weevil said tossing two locator cards to Sky and Crow. "We may have lost but the tournament is far from over."

"That's true, maybe you two will get lucky and find six locator cards each." Crow said. "Well anyway, see you later Sky."

"Good luck Crow." Sky said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Someone sent me a challenge to duel, wait did you want to duel me?" Yusei asked. "I'm always up for a rematch Jack."

"You both were called here by me, I have a proposition for the two of you." said a man hidden in shadows.

"Proposition, what do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"You both possess remarkable dueling talent, so I would like the two of you to defeat some very irritating duelists." The man said.

"You're going to need to give us more than that." Jack said calmly.

"Of course, you two are to defeat Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba for me." The man said before walking out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"You want us to duel Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba for you?" Jack asked. "You have to be joking, if we duel them at all it's going to be on our terms, not yours."

"It seems you don't understand the situation you're in, perhaps I should clarify." the man said as he pulled down his hood revealing his face. "My name is Marik, and you don't have a choice in the matter."

The moment he said that, the man pulled an object out of his robes.

"Just try it, that thing won't work on us." Jack said confidently.

"Be careful Jack, if that's what I think it is we're in a lot of trouble." Yusei said just as the birthmarks of the crimson dragon began to glow.

"Now then, prepare to feel the power of the Millennium Rod." The man said just before Yusei and Jack fell unconscious.

"Excellent work Odion, now all that's left is for these two to destroy the pharaoh once and for all." Marik said calmly.

"Yes master Marik." Odion said calmly.

"Soon enough the limitless power of the pharaoh will be mine." Marik said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, did you feel that?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah, something happened to Jack and Yusei." Leo said. "We need to meet up with the others."

The moment he said that, the Black Rose Dragon appeared in the sky flying straight up.

"It's Akiza, she's over there." Luna said.

"Right, let's get going Luna." Leo said just as the two of them started running towards the Black Rose Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, how is that dragon able to fly that far away from a duel?" Kaiba asked. "Something strange is going on and I intend to find out what."

The moment he said that, Kaiba started heading towards the dragon that he saw only moments before.

(Sky and Crow managed to take down Weevil and Rex, but now Yusei and Jack are in Marik's clutches. Next chapter yet another tag duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. a duel of the ages

"_Yugi, what do you think that dragon was?" asked the pharaoh._

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with the evil forces that we need to stop." Yugi said while running towards the dragon.

"_I see, still there's something unusual about that dragon." the pharaoh said. "Be on your guard."_

"Right, well we'll find out right now." Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza, did you summon that dragon?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to let my friends know where I was. There's something we need to talk about quickly." Akiza said just as Leo, Luna, Crow, Sky, and Angel all arrived.

"Akiza, you felt that didn't you?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, something's happened to Yusei and Jack." Akiza said nervously.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I guess we should explain, these marks connect us to each other." Akiza said.

"As for Angel and me, well when we saw the Black Rose Dragon we knew something was wrong." Sky said.

"Is this more of your nonsense Yugi?" Kaiba asked walking up to them. "Now which one of you summoned that dragon?"

"Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba, good this makes it easier for me." said a figure in shadows.

"Who are you, show your face." Kaiba said.

"If you must know I am Marik, and my mindslaves are waiting for you at the pier." the figure said. "I challenge the two of you to a tag duel."

"You're challenging me and Yugi, what kind of joke is this?" Kaiba asked.

"It's no joke, the two of your will be defeated and then I shall possess everything I deserve." the figure said before collapsing.

"Akiza, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but I hope not." Akiza said before the eight of them started running towards the pier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you two decided to show up, I guess that means you came to lose." Jack said with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate them Jack, these two are some of the best duelists ever." Yusei said.

"Yusei, Jack, what happened to you guys?" Leo asked.

"That should be obvious, they work for master Marik now, and once they win he'll have the Millennium Puzzle and the three Egyptian God Cards." said a man in a purple cloak. "Now just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Fine, if you two want to duel me and Yugi you've got a duel." Kaiba said.

"This should be fun." Yusei said. "Let's get this settled right now, Yugi can go first, then me, followed by Kaiba and finally Jack."

"That's fine, now let's get the duel started." Kaiba said.

"Duel." said Yusei, Jack, Yugi, and Kaiba simultaneously.

Yugi/Kaiba 8000 Yusei/Jack 8000: "I'll start by setting one monster in facedown defense mode, and then I'll set two cards facedown." Yugi said. "That ends my turn."

"Not bad, there's a reason you're the king of games." Yusei said. "Still this duel won't be easy for you two, I summon Max Warrior in attack mode and set two cards facedown, now I attack your facedown monster with Max Warrior."

"You attacked my Giant Soldier of Stone, and his defense points are higher than Max Warrior's attack points." Yugi said just as his monster was destroyed.

"When he attacks Yusei's Max Warrior gains 400 attack points." Jack explained. "Of course after that his attack points and level gets cut in half."

"I'll end my move." Yusei said calmly.

"Alright, time I show you how a real duelist plays." Kaiba said. "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode, and next I'll set one card. Now Blade Knight attacks your Max Warrior."

"Nice try, but I play my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this card negates your attack and then I can set it back on the field." Yusei said.

"That changes things, in that case I'll end my turn by setting one card and activating Spell Sanctuary, now all of us add one spell card to our hand, and if you have a spell card facedown you can play it even on your opponents turn." Kaiba said.

"Well then it's my move, so I'll start by restoring Max Warrior's attack points and level, and next I'll summon Dark Resonator." Jack said. "Time for a synchro summon, Dark Resonator give Max Warrior a tune-up. I synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing."

"A synchro monster on your first move, not bad." Kaiba said. "Unfortunately I have the Synchro Roar trap. Now I can summon a monster that has the same level as yours, and since he's on my team this applies to Yugi as well."

"Thank you Kaiba, I call to the field my mighty Buster Blader, and thanks to his effect he gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field or in the graveyard, which means he has 3100 attack points." Yugi said.

"3100, that's powerful, of course when I can still attack Blade Knight things might be different." Jack said. "Now then, when I attack a monster with less than attack points than my Exploder Dragonwing, I automatically destroy it and deal damage equal to that monsters attack points."

"You can't be serious." Kaiba said nervously.

"He's very serious." Yusei said.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Jack said calmly.

Yugi/Kaiba 6400 Yusei/Jack 8000: "This duel is far from over, I start by activating my Dust Tornado in order to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yugi said. "Next I'll set one monster in defense mode and next I'll attack Exploder Dragonwing with Buster Blader."

"Not bad, but I play the trap card Powerful Rebirth." Jack said. "This brings Max Warrior back with 100 extra attack points and an increase of one to his level."

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

Yugi/Kaiba 6400 Yusei/Jack 7100: "It's my move, so now I'll bring out one of my synchro monsters, I summon Junk Synchron, and tune him with Max Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Destroyer." Yusei said. "Now I can use his effect, so for each non-tuner monster I used to summon him one card you control gets sent to the graveyard, so say goodbye to Buster Blader."

"I reveal the Swords of Revealing Light." Yugi said. "This blocks all your attacks for three turns."

"Fine, I'll end my move." Yusei said calmly.

(The duel between Yusei and Jack, and Yugi and Kaiba has begun. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. three great dragons clash

"It's my turn now, so I'll start with the magic card Pot of Greed." Kaiba said. "Next I'll summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode."

"Big mistake, your monster only has 1200 points, that's not even close to Yusei's Junk Destroyer." Jack said.

"Is that so, well it's a good thing I have this magic card." Kaiba said. "I play my Flute of Summoning Dragon. Now I can play two dragons from my hand, and I'm holding the perfect ones."

"No way, you can't be serious." Jack said nervously.

"I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said. "Now my loyal dragon, wipe out that Junk Destroyer."

"Good work Kaiba." Yugi said.

"This duel will end soon enough." Kaiba said calmly.

"I play the facedown card Synchro Offering." Yusei said. "This let's me remove my Junk Destroyer from the game and in exchange all of us draw until we're holding cards equal to his level."

"You just gave all of us eight cards, that was a mistake." Kaiba said. "I set three cards and end my turn."

Yugi/Kaiba 6400 Yusei/Jack 6700: "It's my move, so first since only you have monsters I'll bring out my Vice Dragon, of course when I summon him this way his strength gets cut in half." Jack said. "Of course he's not sticking around for long, I summon the Flare Resonator tuner monster, now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"That dragon's as strong as your Blue Eyes Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Take a closer look, the monster that was summoned with Flare Resonator gains 300 attack points." Yusei said. "That means 3300."

"Exactly of course I still have to deal with your swords Yugi. I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy them, and now Red Dragon Archfiend take down that Blue Eyes White Dragon." Jack said.

"I play Negate Attack, this card stops your attack." Kaiba said.

"Fine, that won't change anything." Jack said. "Now before I end my move I'll take advantage of my Red Dragon Archfiend to summon two more monsters, since he's level eight I can call Creation Resonator to the field, and because my dragon is on my field I can also play the Red Nova tuner monster, so now that I have these three all that's left is to tune them all together."

"Hold on, you're using two tuner monsters, synchro summoning only lets you use one." Kaiba said nervously.

"That's normally true, but this monster is an exception, I call to the field my Red Nova Dragon." Jack said. "Now for every tuner monster in my graveyard he gains 500 extra attack points, and since this is a tag duel Yusei's graveyard counts too."

"Hold on, you've got five tuner monsters in the grave." Kaiba said.

"Exactly, that gives him 6000 points." Jack said. "I end my move."

"It's my move, so first I'll activate the magic card Black Luster Ritual." Yugi said. "Now I send my Curse of Dragon and my Celtic Guardian to the graveyard in order to summon my Black Luster Soldier."

"I get it, you're counting on that monster." Kaiba said. "For once I agree with you Yugi."

"I end my turn with three facedown cards." Yugi said.

"It's my move, so now I'll play my facedown magic card Synchro force, this costs 1000 life points, but now I can bring out as many monsters as I want this turn as long as I use them to synchro summon before the end phase." Yusei said. "Of course any monster that I summon that I don't use to synchro summon deals me another thousand points of damage."

"Nice Yusei, bring out your ace card." Jack said with a smirk.

"I plan on it, so first I'll play Turbo Synchron and Turbo Booster to synchro summon my Formula Synchron." Yusei said. "Next I'll summon Nitro Synchron and Tuningware in order to bring out my second synchro monster, Armory Arm."

"What are you planning?" Kaiba asked.

"You'll see, I send one card to the graveyard to summon my Quickdraw Synchron, and now I summon the last card in my hand." Yusei said. "I play Sonic Chick, now I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with Sonic Chick in order to synchro summon my Turbo Warrior."

"Those monsters are powerful, but none of them can get past our creatures." Yugi said.

"That's true, but I can tune my three synchro monsters together to bring out a monster you can't stop." Yusei said. "I call to the field my Shooting Quasar Dragon."

"4000 attack points?" Kaiba asked nervously.

"That's not all, Yusei just sent four more tuners to our graveyard, so that gives my Red Nova Dragon 2000 more points." Jack said. "You two are good, but against 8000 points you can't win."

"I attack your Black Luster Soldier with my Shooting Quasar Dragon." Yusei said.

"I activate my Command Silencer, this card negate your attack." Kaiba said. "This duel is almost over."

"I end my move." Yusei said.

Yugi/Kaiba 6400 Yusei/Jack 5700: "It's my move, so now this duel is going to end." Kaiba said. "I play Polymerization and combine the Blue Eyes on the field with the two in my hand in order to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"That dragon's strong, but it isn't even close to my Red Nova Dragon." Jack said calmly.

"Not on his own maybe, but I can play a magic card of my own." Yugi said. "I play my own Polymerization card. Now Black Luster Soldier merge with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to create the Dragon Master Knight."

"I reveal my Last Turn trap, now each of us picks one monster and then they battle." Kaiba said. "So for our team the Dragon Master Knight."

"In that case we'll go with the Red Nova Dragon." Yusei said. "It's strong enough to end this duel."

"Not quite, Dragon Master Knight has a special ability." Yugi said. "For every dragon on the field or in the graveyard he gains 500 extra attack points, and with all the dragon in the grave his attack points are 9000."

"You're kidding." Jack said nervously.

"Far from it, now Dragon Master Knight end this duel." Kaiba said as his team won.

(Yugi and Kaiba have defeated Yusei and Jack in a powerful duel. Next chapter another duel will begin and the first finalist will receive their sixth locator card. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Note to guest review: I have plans for Leo and Luna, you don't need to worry about that.)


	16. Feathered Fight round one

"My head, what happened?" Jack asked.

"You two just lost a duel against us." Yugi said. "Marik took control of your minds."

"I get it, we lost the duel so we need to give you two our locator cards." Yusei said.

"Exactly, but that doesn't mean we're out of the tournament." Jack said. "We're still able to make it to the finals."

"We'll see." Kaiba said before walking off.

"Are you guys alright?" Akiza asked.

"We'll be ok, but I need to make up for that loss." Jack said before walking off.

"That's just like him, still we all need to find opponents to duel." Crow said. "See you guys later."

"Good luck Crow." Luna said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I win, Gravekeeper's Assailant attack him directly." Ishizu said calmly.

"Darn it, I thought I had the advantage in that duel." said a man in a dark blue suit. "Oh well, you won fair and square so here's your locator card miss."

"Thank you, with this I have six of them." Ishizu said. "Now to head to the location of the finals."

"You're a finalist, congratulations." the man said.

"Thank you." Ishizu said calmly before walking off. Soon brother, I will help you no matter what it takes, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, now then where can I find an opponent to duel?" Crow asked calmly.

"You're looking for an opponent, well you're in luck because you just found one." said a voice from behind him.

"So you're a duelist, alright let's go." Crow said. "The name's Crow."

"I'm Mai Valentine, good to meet you Crow." Mai said. "Of course I'm going to win this duel."

"We'll see." Crow said with a smirk.

"Duel." said Crow and Mai simultaneously.

Mai 4000 Crow 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I set three cards facedown and summon my Cyber Harpie in attack mode." Mai said. "That ends my move."

"Harpies, this duel is going to be fun." Crow said. "I set two cards and play Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode. That ends my move."

"You're right, of course this duel is far from over and I have a few tricks you won't see coming." Mai said. "It's my move, so first I'll summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode, and next I play my facedown Rose Whip to give my Cyber Harpie 300 extra attack points, now I attack your Blackwing with my Cyber Harpie Lady."

"I play the effect of a monster in my hand, by discarding Blackwing- Kalut the Moonshadow, I can increase Shura's attack points by 1400." Crow said.

"I had a feeling you would try that, I reveal my trap card Amazoness Illusion, now the monsters that are battling switch their attack and defense points, which means my Harpie is stronger than your Blackwing." Mai said.

"No way." Crow said nervously.

"That's not all, I attack directly with Amazoness Swordswoman." Mai said. "That ends my move."

Mai 4000 Crow 2400: "Not bad, but this duel is far from over." Crow said. "First since you control monsters and I don't I can summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode, and next I can use the special ability of Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind to play both of them to the field."

"Three monsters, that's not bad Crow." Mai said. "Of course none of them can get past my Cyber Harpie's 2100 attack points."

"Not quite, I use Gale the Whirlwind's effect to cut your Cyper Harpie Lady's attack and defense points in half. Next I'll use Sirocco's ability to give Bora the Spear the total attack points of every Blackwing on the field, and that means 5000 points." Crow said. "Blackwing – Bora the Spear attack Mai's Cyber Harpie Lady."

"Not bad, but this duel isn't over yet." Mai said.

"We'll see Mai, I end my move." Crow said.

Mai 50 Crow 2400: "It's my turn, so first I'll play Monster Reborn to bring Cyber Harpie Lady back from the graveyard, and next I summon my Baby Harpie tuner monster, now I tune my Baby Harpie with Cyber Harpie in order to synchro summon my Harpie Phoenix in attack mode." Mai said.

"Not bad, so what can your new monster do?" Crow asked.

"Simple, my new monster might only have 2400 attack points, but instead of attacking I can destroy a monster you control and deal damage equal to it's attack points, so I'll destroy Sirocco the Dawn." Mai said. "Next I play his other effect which seals all other effects on the field until the end of your turn."

"So now I can't cut your monster's attack points in half." Crow said. "That's great."

"I end my move Crow, but you're as good as beat." Mai said. "One more move and I'll win."

Mai 50 Crow 400: "It's my move, so I'll just set one card facedown and end my move." Crow said. "It's your turn Mai."

"You lose Crow, I play the special ability of my Harpie Phoenix." Mai said. "I destroy Blackwing – Bora the Spear."

"I reveal my trap card, Blackwing Kamikaze, this card activates when a Blackwing is destroyed by a card effect, I deal 500 points of damage to my opponents life points." Crow said.

"I get it, not bad Crow." Mai said calmly.

"You're a good duelist yourself Mai, I'm looking forward to having a rematch in the finals." Crow said with a grin.

"That sounds like a plan, of course next time I'll be the winner." Mai said.

"We'll see." Crow said before running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, if it isn't Yugi Moto." said a voice from behind him. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Yugi said before turning to see a man in a mask.

"My name is Arkana, and I'm here to show you the true powers of the dark magician." Arkana said.

"You use the dark magician, well this duel should be fun."Yugi said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Yugi and Arkana simultaneously.

(Ishizu has acquired her sixth locator card, and Crow dueled Mai to a draw. Next chapter Yugi will engage Arkana in a duel and an important event will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Magical Match

Arkana 4000 Yugi 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I play the field spell Magician's Stage." Arkana said. "This card increases all spellcaster type monsters attack points by 500, and next I'll summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode. That ends my turn."

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, and I'll set two cards facedown." Yugi said. "That ends my turn."

"Your monster is weak Yugi, I activate Pot of Greed, now not only do I draw two cards from my deck, but I also add the first of three counters to my Skilled Dark Magician." Arkana said. "Next I'll attack Beta the Magnet Warrior."

"You activated my Spellbinding Circle, this negates your attack and reduces your magician's attack power by 700 points." Yugi said.

"That won't help you, I set two cards and end my move." Arkana said. "Just face it Yugi, you're going to lose this duel and then master Marik will have everything he needs and will reunite me with my beloved."

"You can't seriously trust him." Yugi said. "It's my turn Arkana, so I'll play Polymerization to merge Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts with Berfomet in order to call Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast to the field, and next I set another card facedown. Now Chimera attack his Magician."

"I reveal the second effect of my field spell, Magician's Trick." Arkana said. "This useful effect let's me play the effects of any one of a number of cards by removing the top card of my deck from play, so I'll do just that to get the Magical Hats effect. You remember what that card does don't you?"

"I do, which is why I'll stop my attacks this turn." Yugi said. "It's your move Arkana."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forgive me master Marik, I was certain that those two would be able to defeat Seto Kaiba and the pharaoh." Odion said.

"You weren't mistaken Odion, these two can easily defeat them." Marik said. "It was a mistake to challenge them together, of course that's something that can be remedied in our next encounter."

"Wait, you mean those two are still under your control?" Odion asked in surprise. "I thought they broke free after losing."

"They did, I'm not entirely sure how but the Millennium Rod is still connected to those two, I can make them my servants whenever I choose." Marik said. "Now, about that other detail, I assume you've acquired them."

"Yes, twelve locator cards." Odion said while producing the cards. "Six each, we are both registered for the Battle City finals."

"Excellent work Odion, soon the power of the pharaoh will be mine." Marik said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn now Yugi, so I think it's about time I show you just what makes my magician so skilled, I play De-Spell on my Magical Hats to neutralize the effect, and then I activate the Beckon to the Dark card to destroy your Chimera." Arkana said. "Now that I've played three magic cards and my Skilled Dark Magician has three counters I can sacrifice him to summon the original Dark Magician."

"Impressive, thanks to your field spell your Dark Magician has 3000 attack points, that's more than either of my monsters." Yugi said calmly. "Still it won't be enough for you to win this duel."

"We'll see about that, I attack Beta the Magnet Warrior with Dark Magician." Arkana said.

"You attacked the wrong monster Arkana." Yugi said calmly.

"Wrong, I know all about your three magnet warriors." Arkana said calmly. "I end my turn."

Arkana 4000 Yugi 2700: "It's my move, so first I reveal my Card of Sanctity, this card allows both of us to draw until we're holding six cards." Yugi said. "Perfect, I activate De-Fusion."

"So that card allows you to split your Chimera into its separate parts, in other words you're going to summon your Dark Magician." Arkana said calmly. "That won't help you in this duel."

"We'll see, I sacrifice my two monsters in order to play my Dark Magician." Yugi said. "Now I attack your magician with mine."

"That won't do you any good Yugi, our magicians will just destroy each other." Arkana said.

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait and see." Yugi said. "I end my move with two facedown cards."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll summon the tuner monster Dark Apprentice." Arkana said. "This monster can use a card in my graveyard for a synchro summon, so I'll tune him with my Dark Magician in order to synchro summon Dark Warlock."

"What's that?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Simple, this is the ultimate form of the dark magician." Arkana said. "Now I'll end this duel, I play Dark Warlock's ability. Now I can increase his attack points by the attack points of a monster in the graveyard, so I'll give him the 2500 attack points of my Dark Magician."

"5800 attack points?" Yugi asked. "That's quite the ability."

"It's more than enough to end this duel, Dark Warlock attack Yugi directly." Arkana said.

"Not so fast, I discard my Kuriboh." Yugi said. "That reduces the damage to zero."

"Fine, I'll end my turn Yugi, but soon enough your life points will hit zero." Arkana said calmly.

"It's my move, so I'll play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back your Dark Apprentice, and next I'll play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and send two to my graveyard." Yugi said. "Now I tune Dark Apprentice with my Dark Magician Girl."

"What, a female dark magician?" Arkana asked nervously.

"Exactly, now I synchro summon my Moon Sorceress." Yugi said. "When this monster is synchro summoned I can take control of one monster on your field, so I take control of your Dark Warlock."

"Impossible, this can't be happening." Arkana said nervously.

"It is, now I attack you directly with my two monsters." Yugi said as he won the duel. "This makes four locator cards, two more and I'll be entered in the finals."

(Yugi managed to defeat Arkana in a duel, but both Odion and Marik have gained entrance into the Battle City finals. Next chapter yet another tag duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. The twins strength

"The tournament is going well so far, but there's still no sign of the other Egyptian God Cards." Mokuba said. "I'll let you know if anything comes up Seto."

"Right, keep your eyes open Mokuba." Kaiba said calmly. "This tournament is getting interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like we've found some opponents wouldn't you same?" asked a man in a purple cloak and half a white mask.

"I agree, this should be a nice warm-up for the real duel."said a man in a purple cloak and half a red mask.

"Those kids should consider themselves lucky to face us in a duel." the first man said just before the two of them disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, it's great to see you." Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks Luna." Leo said with a grin. "Oh yeah how are you doing in the tournament?"

"I'm doing great, I have five locator cards." Luna said. "Still we need to make sure he wins."

"I know, but we can still have fun." Leo said. "I've got five cards too, we're almost in the finals."

"Well it sounds like you two are quite the duelists, of course that won't help you defeat us." said a voice behind the twins.

"Wait, who are you?" Leo asked.

"My name is Umbra, and my friend is named Lumis." Umbra said calmly.

"You both must be skilled to already have so many locator cards, so we challenge you to a tag-duel." Lumis said calmly.

"Wait, a tag duel with us?" Luna asked.

"This is great Luna, we can both get to the finals at the same time." Leo said.

"If you manage to defeat us." Lumis said.

"Let's duel." said Lumis, Umbra, Leo, and Luna simultaneously.

Lumis/Umbra 8000 Leo/Luna 8000: "I'll start by setting three cards facedown, and then I'll play one monster in defense mode." Luna said. "That ends my turn."

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll summon my Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode and I'll set three cards facedown." Umbra said. "That ends my move."

"It's my turn now so I'll bring out Morphtronic Clocken in defense mode, and I'll set one card to end my move." Leo said.

"You're a fool, that monster isn't strong enough to defeat ours." Lumis said.

"Maybe, we'll see what happens." Leo said calmly.

"It's my move now, so first I'll reveal Umbra's trap card Mask of Restrict." Lumis said. "This mask forbids either of you from sacrificing your monsters. Next I'll play one monster in defense mode and attack Clocken with GrandTiki Elder."

"I play my trap card, Morphtronic Explosion, this activates if you destroy one of my Morphtronics in battle." Leo said. "I can deal damage equal to your monsters attack points."

"You brat, now I'm mad." Umbra said angrily. "I play my Mask of Wrath trap, now since you dealt damage to our life points I can increase Grand Tiki Elder's attack points by the damage we took."

"Wait, 3000 points?" Leo asked nervously.

"Exactly, and now my trap allows him to attack again, so I'll attack your defensive monster." Umbra said.

"You attacked my Marshmallon, and it can't be destroyed in battle." Luna said. "Next since you attacked him while he was facedown you lose 1000 life points."

"That was a mistake, now the Mask of Wrath can give Grand Tiki Elder 1000 more attack points." Lumis said. "I end my turn."

Lumis/Umbra 5500 Leo/Luna 8000: "It's my turn, I set one card and end my move." Luna said.

"In that case it's my turn and now I can take advantage of my Mask of Wrath trap card's other effect, I can add two cards to my hand." Umbra said. "I activate the ritual Curse of the Masked Beast, so now by sending my Twin Mask Mage to the graveyard I can summon the Masked Beast in attack mode."

"That won't help you, Marshmallon still can't be destroyed in battle." Leo said.

"True, but with Twin Mask Mage in the graveyard all of our monsters can deal piercing damage." Lumis said.

"Now I'll attack your Marshmallon with both of my monsters." Umbra said. "That ends my move."

Lumis/Umbra 5500 Leo/Luna 1800: "It's my turn, so first I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode, and next I use his effect to summon my Morphtronic Videon in attack mode." Leo said. "Now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon."

"I play the Synchro Mirror trap card." Luna said. "This trap allows me to summon a synchro monster with the same level as the one just played, so I play my Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"That won't help you, neither of those dragons can help you defeat our monsters." Umbra said calmly.

"Maybe, but I can play the special ability of my Power Tool Dragon, I add a random equip spell to my hand." Leo said. "Awesome, it's my half of our best move Luna."

"That's great Leo, mine's already set up." Luna said with a smile.

"Right, I play Luna's trap card Spiritual Radiance." Leo said.

"What does that do?" Lumis asked nervously.

"On it's own, nothing." Leo said. "That's why I have the equip spell Elite Tools, this card gives Power Tool Dragon a new special ability, I can change his attribute whenever I want. So now I can activate the effect of Luna's trap card now by switching my Power Tool Dragon to the dark attribute."

"What could that possibly do to help you?" Umbra asked. "Neither of your monsters can destroy ours."

"I activate the effect of Spiritual Radiance, when I have a dark machine type synchro monster, and a light dragon type synchro monster, I can remove up to two synchro monsters from play to increase both of our monster's attack points by the attack points of the removed monsters." Leo said. "I remove my Life Stream Dragon and Luna's Ancient Sacred Wyvern."

"Wait, that gives both of your monsters 5000 extra attack points." Umbra said nervously.

"Exactly, now I attack your monsters with our dragons." Leo said as he won the duel.

(Luna and Leo managed to defeat Lumis and Umbra, and are both entered in the Battle City finals. Next chapter yet another duelist will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Threat from the future

(Author's Note: Unless there is a specific reason, none of the characters that were not entered in the Battle City Tournament will be dueling. This includes; Tea, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, and others. At the moment I haven't decided if I'll include the virtual world segment but if I do that would be when those characters get to duel.)

"That brat doesn't know that I always have a back-up plan for these tournaments." Bandit Keith said with a smirk. "So how many locator cards have you gotten Bonz?"

"I've managed to get eight, four each boss." Bonz said. "Our plan is working perfectly."

"In other words you want to get to the finals through cheating, you're a waste of a duelist." said a voice from behind them.

"Who's there?" Keith asked.

"I have one locator card but once I defeat you you'll hand all four of your locator cards over to me." said a man in the shadows.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Keith asked. "On the off chance you win I'll give you one card, but there's no way I'll give away all four of these cards."

"Is that so, well I suppose informing Seto Kaiba that you've been cheating will go over wonderfully." the man said. "Of course why would the former United States champion be afraid of losing a duel to someone who won't even use a synchro monster."

"Are you serious, what kind of moron won't use a synchro monster in their deck? Tell you what, since you're so eager to lose I'll accept your conditions." Keith said with a smirk.

"Very well, in that let's begin." the man said.

"Hold it, come out of those shadows and tell me your name." Keith said.

"Very well, you can call me Aporia." Aporia said calmly.

"Let's duel." Keith and Aporia said simultaneously.

Keith 4000 Aporia 4000: "I'll go first, so I'll set one card facedown and end my move." Aporia said.

"You're a real idiot, I activate my Fury of the Machines magic card, this let's me summon out two monsters from my hand, like my Robo Bandit and my Slot Machine." Keith said. "Next I'll tune these two monsters together in order to bring out my synchro monster, Machine Lord Omega."

"You just sealed your defeat." Aporia said calmly.

"Yeah right, Machine Lord Omega, attack this clown directly." Keith said. "Next I play the magic card Robo Shield Generator, as long as I have a machine type monster on the field you can't attack me, that ends my move."

"I reveal my trap card, Meklord Emperor Creation." Aporia said suddenly. "Now this card requires me to send Sky Core, Wise Core, and Grand Core from my hand to the graveyard in order to summon my Meklord Astro Mekanikle."

"Big mistake, your new monster has 4000 points, but it can't attack, and on my next turn I can force your monster to attack you directly." Keith said confidently.

Keith 4000 Aporia 1000: "It's my turn, so now I'll win this duel." Aporia said calmly. "I play Meklord Astro Mekanikle's special ability, once per turn I can absorb an opponent's synchro monster and use it's attack points as my own."

"Wait, steal synchro monsters. No way, that can't be real." Keith said nervously.

"It's very real, now Meklord Astro Mekanikle end this duel." Aporia said as he wiped out all of Keith's life points. "Now as for our agreement I'll be taking those four locator cards."

"Nice try, I don't know who you think you are but there's no way I'm doing something so stupid. Hand over the locator card and you won't get hurt." Keith said.

"I tried to be reasonable, but I suppose that was a waste of time." Aporia said knocking Keith out with a single punch. "I'll be taking these locator cards now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, what's he doing here?" Yusei asked nervously.

"It's probably because of the changes that happened to history. We should let him know we're on the same side." Sky said. "I'll head over and try to talk to him."

"Alright, just be careful Sky." Yusei said as his mark began to glow gold. "Ok now then where can I find an opponent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, what are you doing here pal?" Joey asked.

"I'm trying to find someone dangerous, this tournament just got more important than you can imagine." Jack said. "A while ago my friends and I went up against the ultimate anti synchro duelist, and he's here in Battle City."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Joey asked. "What kind of anti synchro duelist?"

"His name was Aporia, and his monster's absorb synchro's to strengthen themselves." Jack said just as his mark began to glow gold. "We barely beat him last time, and if he's here things are going to be dangerous for everyone."

"Well in that case just use our other monsters against this guy." Joey said. "Sounds easy to me."

"Don't underestimate Aporia, he has a monster that's almost as strong as Seto Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon before absorbing any synchro monsters, not to mention his ace card." Angel said walking up to them. "You felt it too Jack?"

"Yeah, I only hope that we can take him down before anything happens." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Seto, something crazy is going on in the tournament." Mokuba said into his headset._

"What is it Mokuba, have you located an Egyptian God Card?" Kaiba asked.

"_Not yet, but it's something else. I'm transmitting some footage to your duel disc now." Mokuba said._

Suddenly the duel between Bandit Keith and Aporia appeared in front of Kaiba.

"Meklord Astro Mekanikle, that's definitely interesting." Kaiba said calmly. "Still it won't help him defeat my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"_Seto, that's just it, his monster absorbed a synchro monster. You know what happens if your Blue Eyed Maiden is removed from the field while you have a Blue Eyes on the field." Mokuba said._

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure this Aporia won't be a threat." Kaiba said. "Plus I still have my strongest monster waiting in my deck."

"_Right, Obelisk the Tormentor." Mokuba said. "Still there are way to many powerful cards in the tournament, first the god cards, then those new synchro monsters from the tag duel, and now this thing."_

"That's true, still the rare hunters were going to bring powerful cards to the tournament. That just means it's guaranteed the other god cards are somewhere in battle city." Kaiba said calmly.

(Aporia has made an appearance in Battle City, and everyone is aware of it. Next chapter an Egyptian God Card will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. The quiet one appears

"Odion, it's time to ensure that I get the millennium puzzle." Marik said calmly.

"Are you going to send in the quiet one master Marik?" Odion asked.

"There is no better option, if the other rare hunters weren't able to defeat him our next choice is to use one of the two Egyptian God Cards in my possession." Marik said as the millennium rod began to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Five locator cards each, we're almost in the finals Yugi." Joey said with a grin.

"I agree, still we need to be careful." Yugi said. "Who knows what Marik is planning."

"I guess you're right, but if one of those rare hunters shows up we'll take him down no problem." Joey said confidently.

"Oh is that a fact?" asked a bald man who ran up to them with a glowing eye on his forehead.

"Marik, this is another one of your mind slaves isn't it?"Yugi asked.

"Yes, this is Strings, the quiet one." Marik said. "He'll be the one to destroy you with his Egyptian God Card."

"Wait, this weird looking mime has an Egyptian God Card?" Joey asked.

"I'll handle this Joey." Yugi said before turning towards Strings. "If you want a duel Marik then let's play."

"Duel." said Yugi and Marik simultaneously.

Yugi 4000 Marik 4000: "I'll go first so I'll summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and set three cards facedown, that ends my move."

"In that case I'll go, so I start by playing the continuous magic card Jam Breeding Machine and set one monster in defense mode, one facedown card and I'll end my turn."Marik said calmly.

"In that case It's my move, so I'll summon King's Knight to join my Queen's Knight, and with both of them on the field I can call Jack's Knight as well." Yugi said. "Now I attack your defensive monster with King's Knight."

"You destroyed my Twin Slime, which let's me activate my Slime Overload trap card, this activated when a monster I control is destroyed and my Jam Breeding Machine is in play, at the cost of destroying it next turn my Breeding Machine will produce three Slime Tokens at once." Marik said.

"Maybe, but now Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight attack you directly." Yugi said.

"Thanks to my Twin Slime's special ability, I'll have to disagree." Marik said. "I can call on two slime orb tokens in defense mode."

"Fine, I'll destroy your tokens instead." Yugi said. "Next I'll set one card and end my move."

"It's my move now Yugi, so now I'll destroy my Jam Breeding Machine to call three Slime Tokens to the field in attack mode. Next I'll play the two magic cards in my hand, Infinite Cards and Card of Sanctity, you know what that means pharaoh." Marik said calmly.

"We both draw until we're holding six cards, and you don't have a limit for your hand any more." Yugi said.

"Exactly, so now that I have more cards, I sacrifice my three Slime Tokens in order to summon the Egyptian God,Slifer the Sky Dragon." Marik said as his creature appeared on the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, do you see that Luna?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, isn't that one of the Egyptian God Cards?" Luna asked.

"It sure is Luna, but take a closer look." Yusei said as the other signers rode up on their duel runners. "That card, Slifer the Sky Dragon, it matches our signs almost perfectly."

"Wait, do you mean that the Crimson Dragon is Slifer?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but it's possible." Yusei said. "Something might have happened in the past that we don't know about."

"Well either way we should head over, it's about time we introduce Yugi to the Crimson Dragon." Jack said.

"I had a feeling you would say that Jack." Sky said as she rode up with Angel. "Let's get going."

With those words the eight duelists raced off towards the Egyptian God Card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's an Egyptian God?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yes, and now that he's on my field you can't possibly defeat me." Marik said. "Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack points are 1000 times the number of cards in my hand. Now my Egyptian God attack his Queen's Knight."

"I send my Kuriboh to the graveyard to avoid taking damage from your attack Marik." Yugi said.

"That won't help you, on my next turn Slifer will wipe out the last of your life points." Marik said calmly. "I end my move."

"It's my turn." Yugi said. Perfect, this just might work, he thought.

"I should mention one more ability of Slifer the Sky Dragon, whenever you play a monster I deal 2000 points of damage to that card, and if it loses all of it's attack or defense points the monster is destroyed immediately."Marik said.

"That's fine Marik, I set one card, and sacrifice my King's Knight and my Jack's Knight in order to summon my Dark Magician." Yugi said just before Slifer shot a blue blast at the Dark Magician severely weakening it. "I end my move."

As soon as Yugi said that, the signers arrived at the duel. (1)

"Oh man, what do we do?" Leo asked nervously. "He's losing."

"Don't count him out yet Leo, I have a feeling this duel is far from over." Yusei said.

"No, Leo's right this duel is about to end." Yugi said calmly. "It's your move Marik."

"Fine, if you want to lose I'll be more than happy to do the honors." Marik said. "Perfect, I play my Pot of Greed magic card."

"7000 attack points?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Exactly, and thanks to his ability your Dark Magician only has 500 attack points. Now then, Slifer the Sky Dragon attack Dark Magician and end this duel." Marik said confidently.

"You fell for my trap card Marik, I activate Magic Cylinder, the negates your attack and deals damage equal to Slifer's attack points." Yugi said as he won the duel.

"Impossible, how could you have defeated an Egyptian God Card so easily?" Marik asked in disbelief. "Though it won't help you, I still hold the strongest Egyptian God Card."

With those words Strings collapsed to the ground.

(Yugi managed to defeat Strings and his Egyptian God Card, but now all three of them are in different people's hands. Next chapter the signers will explain the situation to Yugi. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (I'm using the anime god card effects, in other words they are affected by magic and trap cards but only for one turn, hence Magic Cylinder effecting Slifer.)

(Author's Note: As of now I'm leaning towards including the virtual world arc, but if I do I'll be including a lot more opponents than just the big five.)


	21. Enemies on all sides

"Awesome, you beat Slifer." Leo said excitedly.

"Yes, but Marik and Kaiba still have the other Egyptian God Cards." Yugi said. "It's going to be difficult to get them all."

"Actually, about that there are a few things we need to tell you regarding this tournament." Yusei said. "The best place to start is to show you something, I call Stardust Dragon."

"I bring out my Black-Winged Dragon." Crow said with a grin.

"Come forth Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"I call forth Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

"My turn, I summon Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said calmly.

"Last but not least, Life Stream Dragon." Leo said confidently.

As the six dragons appeared, a crimson glow filled the sky as the Crimson Dragon appeared as well.

"What in the world is that, did one of you call that creature just now?" Yugi asked in shock.

"No, that's the Crimson Dragon and if my hunch is right you're the one holding his card." Yusei said.

"Wait, you mean Slifer don't you?" Yugi asked calmly. "That's not possible, they look similar but there are clear differences. Still what is that creature if it isn't a card?"

"There isn't time to explain everything, what I can tell you is that the past was unexpectedly changed." Yusei said.

"He's right, we were trying out a new dueling technique and somehow ended up in the past to show duel monsters to the one person who it would have the greatest impact on, the creator himself Maximillion Pegasus." Jack said.

"After that we were brought here and need to make sure the tournament ends the right way." Crow said.

"That's incredible, although if you came here to ensure the tournament ends the way you remember it ending that means none of you can win." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but dueling such legendary opponents is more than enough, we don't need to win to have a good time." Crow said with a grin.

"That's true, but there is one other thing." Yusei said. "You know what I've been thinking and you think so too right Sky?"

"Yeah, it's faint but I definitely felt it especially during the duel you had against Yugi and Kaiba. Something dangerous is still around." Sky said.

As Sky said that, Kaiba walked up to the group.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you here Yugi, so you have an Egyptian God Card, I would expect nothing less from you." Kaiba said calmly.

"Kaiba, I've been meaning to ask for a rematch." Jack said confidently. "Your Blue Eyes White Dragon against my Red Dragon Archfiend, one-on-one."

"Fine, I'll be expecting you at the finals." Kaiba said calmly. "As for you Yugi, I promise that Slifer the Sky Dragon will be in my possession by the end of this tournament."

"We'll see Kaiba." Yugi said calmly. "I'm looking forward to our match."

"Oh yeah, what happened with Aporia Sky?" Yusei asked.

"Well, I explained what happened and well we dueled." Sky said. "Needless to say I'm a Battle City finalist."

"Awesome, congratulations Sky." Leo said.

"Looks like I need to pick up the pace, then again I have a feeling things are just getting started." Jack said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Marik, how can you be certain that those two will be able to confront the pharaoh and Seto Kaiba in the finals?" Odion asked calmly.

"Simple, I have countless mindslaves that are willing to do whatever I choose. A few pawns to ensure that the power of the pharaoh belongs to me is more than worth the cost." Marik said as his millennium rod began to glow.

"Of course, forgive me for doubting you master Marik." Odion said respectfully.

"Soon I will get everything that I deserve." Marik said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're right Jack, in more ways than you know." Aporia said suddenly. "You weren't the only ones to be sent to the past."

"Wait, please don't tell me you're talking about that." Angel said irritably.

"It's exactly as you think Angel Hogan, however I have no idea where they are now." Aporia said.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"The dark signers, a group that tried to destroy the world and nearly succeeded in our time." Crow said. "They used powerful cards called Earthbound Immortals, and those things are really dangerous."

"Don't remind me, I can still see Cusillu." Leo said nervously.

"What exactly is an Earthbound Immortal?" Kaiba asked. "You keep saying that they're powerful but no card is strong enough to defeat an Egyptian God Card."

"I think it would be quicker to show you, I should have the duel recorded on my runner." Crow said running towards his duel runner. "Right, I've got your match with Kalin Yusei."

"Alright, that should be good enough, you can see for yourselves what the Earthbound Immortals were capable of." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brother; I know that there is hope to save you from the darkness that seeks to corrupt you, Ishizu thought.

"Ah I see you have six locator cards, that makes you the third finalist to arrive." said a man in a suit.

"Yes, I trust that the remaining 13 finalists will arrive soon enough." Ishizu said calmly.

"All finalists are welcome aboard this Kaiba corporation airship, this is the location of the finals." the man said.

"I see, in that case I assume we'll be dueling in midair?" Ishizu asked calmly.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba assumed it would be the most fitting stage for the greatest duelists to compete." The man said.

"I see, thank you very much." Ishizu said calmly before walking onto the airship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's insane, what kind of monster has that many abilities?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"The Earthbound Immortals, they're powerful but we managed to stop all of them." Yusei said. "Still it the dark signers are here things are a lot more dangerous than you know."

"I agree, that's part of the reason I'm here." Aporia said. "Just keep your eyes open, if the dark signers manage to get to Yugi Moto, the world will end for certain."

(Aporia has revealed that the dark signers have apparently returned to the past along with the signers. Next chapter Kaiba's synchro monster will be unleashed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Wrath of the Blue Eyes White Dragon

"Well, I may not know what these dark signers are." said a voice from behind the group. "What I do know though is that my master wants me to get a certain card from you Seto Kaiba."

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked calmly. "Just who exactly do you think you are that you stand any chance of beating me in a duel?"

"Panik, he was one of the eliminators Pegasus hired in Duelist Kingdom." Yugi said. "Be careful Kaiba, there's no telling what he'll try in order to win."

"You should know that this clown has no chance of defeating me." Kaiba said calmly. "Panik is it, alright you've got yourself a duel."

"Prepare to be destroyed Seto Kaiba." Panik said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Kaiba and Panik simultaneously.

Kaiba 4000 Panik 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll summon my Lord of Dragons in attack mode and play my Flute of Summoning Dragon in order to call two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons to the field. I'll end my turn with one facedown." Kaiba said calmly.

"In that case it's my turn, and I'll start by activating the continuous magic card Dark Dragon Curse. This magic card prevents any and all dragon type monsters from attacking during this duel, and if you destroy this card all the dragons in play are removed from the game." Panik said calmly. "Next I summon Dark Blade and I attack your Lord of Dragons."

"I play my trap card, Dragon's Sacrifice." Kaiba said. "This card activates when you attack my Lord of Dragons. I send one dragon to the graveyard and in exchange your attack is negated."

"Giving up your Blue Eyes, that's a mistake." Panik said. "I set three cards and end my move."

"Giving up on my dragon, you don't have any idea what you're talking about." Kaiba said calmly. "I summon the tuner monster Blue Eyes Shaman, and now I'll tune my Blue Eyes Shaman with my Lord of Dragons in order to synchro summon my Blue Eyes Maiden."

"That was a mistake, your new monster only has 500 attack points." Panik said.

"Is that so, well in that case I'll use my Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack you." Kaiba said.

"Have you forgotten my magic card, your dragon is forbidden from attacking." Panik said.

"Not quite, as long as my Blue Eyes Maiden is on the field all cards with Blue Eyes in their name are immune to any other card on the field, and if my Blue Eyes White Dragon deals damage I can summon another one from my deck." Kaiba said.

"What, that can't be possible." Panik said nervously.

"You lose, I call my third Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field and now I attack you directly." Kaiba said.

"I reveal my trap card Aura of Darkness, at the cost of half my life points I negate your attack and call my strongest monster to the field, Shadow Dragon Slayer." Panik said.

"What kind of monster is that?" Kaiba asked nervously.

"My new monster automatically destroys every dragon it battles, and with 3000 attack points your Blue Eyes Maiden will be simple to destroy." Panik said.

"Is that so, well it's a good thing I have one more card to play." Kaiba said. "I set one card and end my turn."

Kaiba 4000 Panik 1400: "It's my move, so now I'm going to destroy your Blue Eyes Maiden, Shadow Dragon Slayer attack." Panik said confidently.

"I play the second ability of my Blue Eyes Maiden, I destroy a trap card on my field, and my Maiden gains the attack points of all Blue Eyes White Dragons on my field." Kaiba said.

"What, but you don't have a trap card on your side of the field." Panik said nervously.

"You should pay more attention, I send the Negate Attack trap to my graveyard." Kaiba said.

"No, wait stop the attack." Panik said nervously.

"Too late, your monster is on a collision course with the Blue Eyes Maiden and her 6500 attack points. You lose Panik." Kaiba said calmly.

"That's impossible, my deck was made specifically to defeat you." Panik said. "Well if I can't win a duel I'll just take the god card by force."

Suddenly Aporia punched Panik in the chest knocking him out instantly.

"I think you all should leave, he should wake up in a few hours and the dark signers could still show up anywhere." Aporia said. "Yusei Fudo, things are changing more than you realize, if you don't ensure he wins there may not be a New Domino City for you to return to."

With those words Aporia vanished in a flash of light.

"Well as long as we're all here how many of us are official finalists?" Crow asked.

"Luna and I have six locator cards." Leo said confidently.

"You can add Crow, Yusei, and me to that list." Jack said.

"Kaiba and I both have six locator cards which makes seven." Yugi said.

"I've got five." Angel said calmly.

"So do I." Akiza said calmly.

"I have six." Sky said. "So with sixteen possible finalists almost all of us are already entered."

"Well the finals are going to be where we find out who the king of games really is." Kaiba said before walking off.

"Oh yeah, how's Joey doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, but if I know Joey he'll be in the finals." Yugi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're still trying to interfere in my plans Ishizu?" Marik asked calmly.

"Marik, please stop before you go to far." Ishizu said. "There's still time our entire lives have been waiting for the moment for the pharaoh to return, and now he finally has."

"My life has been wasted away waiting for that fool, Ishizu we both know that you can't stop me at this point." Marik said. "Once the Battle City Tournament is over the limitless power of the Pharaoh will be mine."

"If you really want to go through with this, I'll do everything I can to stop you." Ishizu said calmly.

"Things will end differently this time Ishizu, if we face each other in a duel you won't be the winner." Marik said calmly.

(Kaiba defeated Panik in a duel, and the finals of the Battle City tournament are fast approaching. Next chapter two more finalists will be decided. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. High-flying Warriors

"Come on, where am I supposed to find a sixth locator card?" Joey asked. "I need to qualify so I can help out Yugi."

"Joey, is that you?" asked a voice from behind him.

"No way, is that you Mai?" Joey asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, looking for a sixth locator card." Mai said calmly. "So you have five locator cards, I would suggest we duel but our match should be saved for the finals."

"Yeah, I agree." Joey said with a smile. "Still the question is where can we find two opponents to duel."

"Don't worry about that, I know where we can find some opponents." Mai said. "Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you two want to duel us, I'll admit I haven't dueled with Mako Tsunami, but my psychic powers will assure our victory." said a green haired boy.

"Don't count them out Espa Roba, these two both made it to the finals of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament." Mako said. "This is going to be quite the duel."

"Let's do our best, and may the best duelists win." Joey said.

"Duel." Said Mai, Mako, Espa Roba, and Joey simultaneously.

Mai/Joey 4000 Mako/Espa Roba 4000: "Ladies first boys, so I'll summon my Harpie Lady in attack mode and set two cards facedown, that ends my move." Mai said calmly.

"In that case I'll take the wheel." Mako said. "I start by playing the field spell A Legendary Ocean, and now I'll summon this monster to the field and attack your Harpie Lady."

"I play the trap card Mirror Wall." Mai said. "This trap cuts your monster's attack points in half."

"In that case I'll set one card and end my move." Mako said.

"My turn, so I'll bring out my Axe Raider in attack mode, and now I'll attack your monster Mako." Joey said.

"I play my facedown card, Aqua Armor, now I can send one water monster to the graveyard to protect the monster on my field until the end of the turn." Mako said.

"Alright, in that case I'll set a card and end my move." Joey said.

Mai/Joey 4000 Mako/Espa Roba 3325: It's my move, so I'll start by activating the Cost Down card, now that I don't need a tribute, I'll play my strongest monster." Espa Roba said calmly. "I call to the field my Jinzo."

"JInzo, that's really bad." Mai said. "That monster gets rid of every trap card on the field."

"Exactly, now Jinzo attack Mai's Harpie Lady." Espa Roba said calmly.

"Now so fast, I reveal my magic card, Warrior's Sacrifice, this card can be triggered like a trap if we have a warrior monster on the field, I force you to attack my Axe Raider instead of Mai's Harpie." Joey said.

"Fine, in that case I'll end my move by equipping my Jinzo with Amplifier, now he gains 500 attack points this turn, and an extra 300 points each turn from now, and my team can use trap cards." Espa Roba said ending his move.

Mai/Joey 3300 Mako/Espa Roba 3325: "It's my turn, and I drew a real winner, the Harpie Banquet." Mai said. "This card only works if I have a Harpie Lady on the field and you have at least two monsters, I can pay half my life points to destroy all your monsters and summon one Harpie Lady from my hand."

"No way, how can such a card exist?" Mako asked nervously.

"It has a second cost, I need to send the top five cards of my deck to the graveyard." Mai said. "Now I attack with both of my Harpies, that ends my move."

Mai/Joey 1650 Mako/Espa Roba 725: "It's my turn, so first I play the Monster Reborn magic card in order to bring back my Legendary Fisherman." Mako said. "Next I activate my Trident Spear magic card, this boosts his attack points to 2500, and with the Legendary Ocean his attack points reach 2700."

"Good work, this duel is as good as done." Espa Roba said calmly.

"Legendary Fisherman, attack the Harpie Lady." Mako said calmly.

"You triggered my Mirror Wall." Mai said. "With Jinzo gone my traps can be used again."

"Not quite, my magic card let's my Legendary Fisherman ignore your trap cards." Mako said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Mai asked nervously as her Harpie was destroyed.

"I end my move." Mako said calmly.

Mai/Joey 250 Mako/Espa Roba 725: "It's my move." Joey said. "Nice, I drew the perfect card to end this duel."

"What are you talking about, there's no card that can help you." Espa Roba said.

"Is that so, I summon Time Wizard." Joey said.

"Time Wizard, I remember that beast." Mako said. "Unfortunately it's not strong enough to beat us."

"I didn't draw the Time Wizard, I drew this, my Graceful Dice." Joey said. "Now as long as I get a two or higher, my Time Wizard will be strong enough to wipe out your life points."

"What are you talking about, even if you get a five Time Wizard only has 2500 attack points, and Legendary Fisherman has 2700 points." Espa Roba said. "You can't win no matter what."

"That's where you're wrong, go Time Roulette, now if this goes in my favor all monsters on your field are destroyed." Joey said.

As the four duelists watched, the Time Wizard landed on a time machine and the Legendary Fisherman was destroyed.

"No way, that's impossible." Espa Roba said.

"No, we lost fair and square." Mako said.

"I play Graceful Dice." Joey said before a blue dice appeared and landed on a three. "Time Wizard, attack and end this duel."

"That was quite the duel, you earned these locator cards." Mako said handing Mai and Joey two locator cards. "With luck we'll meet again in the finals."

"Yeah, good luck Mako." Joey said before Mako and Espa Roba walked away.

"Well Joey, we're in the finals, so from this point forward we're enemies." Mai said.

"No, only on the dueling ring Mai." Joey said. "Outside of the duel we're friends."

"I'll see you around." Mai said walking off with a smile.

(Joey and Mai have both gotten their sixth locator card. Next chapter the finalists will finally arrive at the location of the finals. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. Welcome to the finals

"Well look who made it, I almost thought you wouldn't Joey." Crow said with a smirk.

"You can never count Joey Wheeler out, I plan on winning the whole tournament." Joey said confidently.

"Attention all duelists, please board the Kaiba corporation blimp for the final preparation of the finals." said a man in a suit.

"A blimp huh, looks like we'll be dueling in the sky." Mai said. "That suits me just fine."

"I guess, but we'll have to wait and see." Yusei said as the thirteen finalists entered the blimp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Luna, I'm glad to see you qualified." Ishizu said calmly.

"Thanks." Luna said.

"Alright, the sixteen finalists are all here which means that there's only one more step before the finals begin." Kaiba said. "Roland, inform our guests how things work from this point forward."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Roland said calmly. "Due to the nature of the finals all duelists will be put into teams based on your number which was assigned on the order you arrived."

**Namu (Marik): 1, Marik (Odion):2, Ishizu:3, Kaiba:4, Crow:5, Yugi:6, Bakura:7, Jack:8, Yusei:9, Sky:10, Angel:11, Luna:12, Leo:13, Akiza:14, Mai:15, Joey:16**

"Wait, but if we're dueling as a team how can there be a king of games?" Joey asked.

"The winning team will have one final duel between its members, the winner of that match will be the king of games." Roland said before a machine rose from the floor behind him. "This is the blue eyes randomizer, this will determine both who you will partner with, and which teams will duel in the finals."

As he said that, Roland pressed a small button and sixteen numbered balls randomly flew around inside the randomizer before two rolled out into a small chamber.

"That's fair, this way there's no chance of people cheating and picking the partner they duel best with." Crow said. "Still, I wonder what the teams will be."

"The first team is duelist number one Namu partnering with duelist number six Yugi Moto." Roland said calmly.

Partnered with the pharaoh, this may work out in my favor, Marik thought. "Oh, I must be lucky to team up with the Duelist Kingdom champion."

"Well let's do our best Namu." Yugi said calmly.

"The second team will now be selected." Roland said before two more balls were selected. "Number four Seto Kaiba will duel alongside number sixteen Joey Wheeler."

"No way, I'm dueling with rich boy?" Joey asked in shock.

"You should consider yourself lucky, this way you might win a duel." Kaiba said calmly.

The next three teams to be selected were: Crow and Bakura, Ishizu and Akiza, and Marik (Odion) and Jack.

"The next team will be number twelve Luna and number 13 Leo." Roland said calmly.

"Nice, we're working together Luna." Leo said excitedly.

"You two are going to be a tough team to beat, Then again you shouldn't count us out yet." Crow said with a grin.

"That's true, but don't forget a few of us don't have teams yet." Yusei said.

"The seventh team is number 11 Angel Hogan and number 15 Mai Valentine." Roland said. "Which means the eighth team is number nine Yusei Fudo and number ten Sky Fudo."

"Oh come on, you had to put those two together?" Crow asked. "I mean give them the championship already."

"Don't underestimate our team Crow, we just might win." Bakura said reassuringly.

"Each team will be given one hour to discuss strategy and then we will determine the first teams to duel." Roland said just as the blimp started taking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Wheeler, for the time being we're partners." Kaiba said calmly.

"I know, so what kind of strategy do you have in mind?" Joey asked.

"Crushing our opponents with my Egyptian God Card." Kaiba said.

"Why am I not surprised, still having a god on my side is definitely going to help." Joey said. "I'll back you up with my Red Eyes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like we lucked out Sky." Yusei said calmly.

"It definitely does, so do you still have those?" Sky asked.

"I always hold onto them, I wonder if they remember that little detail." Yusei said.

"They won't know what to expect." Sky said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh what kind of deck do you use Namu?" Yugi asked calmly.

"Me, well I actually have two but I prefer to use my dark deck." Marik said.

"That makes sense, I'm looking forward to working with you." Yugi said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Marik's your brother, I heard some bad things about him." Akiza said. "Is he really as bad as the others say?"

"My brother is a good person, but there is a dark force trying to control him." Ishizu said. "I entered the tournament in order to try and save him."

"I can sort of relate, don't worry I'm sure things will work out." Akiza said. "Don't worry about a thing, even if we lose I know Yusei can save him."

"I hope you're right, still I'm going to do everything I can to save my brother." Ishizu said while rubbing her necklace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I'm impressed Angel, you have an impressive deck." Mai said handing it back to her.

"Same to you, Gusto Harpies." Angel said thoughtfully. "I don't see us losing anytime soon."

"I don't see us losing at all." Mai said confidently.

"_Attention all duelists, the first two teams to duel will now be selected." Roland said. "Once the teams are chosen the rules for the tag duels will be announced."_

"Sounds like the game is ready to start." Angel said. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Mai said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what's the holdup?" Joey asked irritably.

"We're waiting for the final team to arrive Joey." Yugi said just as a second man in a suit walked up to Roland.

"We will now begin the selection procedure, your team number is the order they were formed." Roland said calmly as the Blue Eyes randomizer activated again. "The first duel will be team five, Marik Ishtar and Jack Atlas against team eight, Yusei Fudo and Sky Fudo."

"Looks like we're up first Yusei, let's show the rest of these guys what a real duel is." Jack said with a grin.

"I agree, I'm looking forward to this duel Jack." Yusei said calmly.

(The finals are about to get underway and the first teams to duel have been chosen. Next chapter the duel will start. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. Celestial Aura

"The finals will have several unique rules, first duel teams will have 8000 life points instead of the standard 4000, second while each player has their own deck and hand, the field and graveyard will be shared with your partner." Roland said calmly. "Finally no duelist may declare an attack until all four duelists have made their first move."

"Sounds good to me, are you ready Jack?" Yusei asked calmly.

"I'm as ready as I can be, let's get this show on the road." Jack said.

"Let the first round of the Battle City Finals, begin." Roland said.

"Duel." said Yusei, Sky, Jack, and Marik (Odion) simultaneously.

Yusei/Sky 8000 Jack/Marik (Odion) 8000: "Ladies first boys, so I'll summon Celestial Envoy Wolf in attack mode, and set two cards facedown, that ends my move." Sky said calmly.

"Impressive, I'll set four cards facedown and end my turn." Marik (Odion) said calmly.

"Well Yusei, what kind of move do you plan on showing us?" Jack asked. "Max Warrior maybe, or are you planning on bringing out a synchro monster?"

"You'll just have to see Jack." Yusei said calmly. "I set two cards facedown, and summon Celestial Knight-Mercury in attack mode." (1)

"What in the world, where did you get that card?" Jack asked.

"You don't remember Jack, those used to be my cards." Sky said. "I gave them to him when I left a few years ago."

"She's right, so I'll end my move." Yusei said.

"Wait a second, Celestial Knight-Mercury just gained 700 attack points." Marik (Odion) said. "How is that possible?"

"Whenever there's a second Celestial monster in play he gains 700 attack points, and since Sky has a Celestial Envoy that applies." Yusei said. "I end my turn."

"Not bad, but that isn't going to be enough for you to win this duel." Jack said. "I summon my Archfiend Interceptor and play one card facedown, that ends my move and now the real duel can begin."

"My turn, so I'll start by playing my Celestial Envoy Wolf's special ability." Sky said. "I send one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard and deal 400 points of damage."

"Not bad, you're as good as always Sky." Jack said.

"I'm not done yet Jack, I attack Archfiend Interceptor with Celestial Envoy Beast." Sky said.

"That triggers my monster's ability, which deals you 500 points of damage when you declare an attack." Jack said confidently.

"True, but you lose your only monster." Sky said. "That ends my move."

Yusei/Sky 7500 Jack/Marik (Odion) 7300: "It's my turn so first I play my trap card Wrath of Osiris, this destroys every monster on the field." Marik (Odion) said calmly.

"Not so fast, I play the trap Celestial Sacrifice, this card may require me to send Celestial Envoy Wolf to the graveyard but it save Yusei's monster." Sky said.

"That's fine, I now reveal my three trap cards, Embodiment of Apophis, this rare card is treated as both a trap and a 1600 attack points monster, so now I attack your remaining monster with my first Apophis, and attack directly with the other two." Marik (Odion said calmly. "That ends my move."

Yusei/Sky 5200 Jack/Marik (Odion) 7300: "It's my move now, so I'll summon my Celestial Knight-Star, and now that he's on the field I can summon a second Celestial monster this turn, I summon Celestial Knight-Earth." Sky said. "Now I'll tune Celestial Knight-Earth with Celestial Knight-Mercury in order to synchro summon Celestial Dragon-Sol." Yusei said. "Now since I used Celestial Knight Earth to summon him, I can reduce the attack points of one of your Embodiment of Apophis' attack points by 1000 points, and next I'll remove Mercury from play to activate Celestial Dragon Sol's ability to destroy your second Embodiment of Apophis."

"Not bad Yusei, but the duel is far from over." Jack said calmly.

"We'll see Jack, I attack with both of my monsters." Yusei said. "I end my move by equipping Celestial Battleax to Celestial Knight-Star."

Yusei/Sky 5200 Jack/Marik (Odion) 4800: "It's my move now, so I'll start by summoning Vice Dragon with his special ability, and next I'll summon my Flare Resonator tuner monster." Jack said. "Now I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I reveal my trap card, Celestial Envoy Storm." Sky said. "This card costs 1000 life points but in exchange you can't attack until the end of my next turn."

"That's fine, I play two card facedown and end my move." Jack said calmly.

Yusei/Sky 4200 Jack/Marik (Odion) 4800: "It's my move, so I'll summon the Celestial Envoy Robin in attack mode, Yusei do you mind if I borrow Star?" Sky asked.

"Go right ahead." Yusei said with a smile.

"In that case I tune level four Celestial Knight-Star with level two Celestial Envoy Robin in order to synchro summon Celestial Envoy Phoenix." Sky said. "Now I'll attack with Celestial Envoy Phoenix."

"What are you thinking, that monster only has 2400 attack points." Marik (Odion) said.

"Maybe, but when it gets destroyed my Phoenix comes back in a new form. I can summon any Celestial Envoy monster from my deck, including Celestial Envoy Dragon." Sky said.

"Sky, that monster only has 500 attack points." Jack said. "You know it can't possibly win this duel."

"I disagree, my new monster can gain the attack points, defense points, and abilities of any dragon type synchro monster, such as your Red Nova Dragon." Sky said. "Which combined with the two tuner monsters in my graveyard means he has 4500 attack points."

"No, that's impossible." Marik (Odion) said nervously.

"I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Celestial Envoy Dragon, and attack directly with Celestial Dragon-Sol." Sky said.

"Not bad, but the duel isn't over yet, and I have my trap card Archfiend Revival, this brings back Red Dragon Archfiend in defense mode." Jack said.

"Sorry Jack, but the duel is over." Sky said. "I play my magic card, Celestial Revolution. Now by sending Celestial Envoy Priestess to the graveyard we win the duel."

(Sky and Yusei managed to defeat Marik (Odion) and Jack in the first duel of the finals. Next chapter the repercussions of this duel will begin and the second match will start. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Yusei's deck in this chapter originally belongs to Sky Fudo, Shimmering-Sky's OC. It was given to Yusei prior to this story and he's held onto it since then.)


	26. Twin Dragons part 1

"It's about to begin." Ishizu said calmly.

"Wait, what do you mean begin?" Akiza asked nervously just before Namu (Marik) grabbed his head in pain.

"Namu, are you alright?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Please forgive my failure master." Marik (Odion) said nervously.

"Master, wait who's Marik working for?" Joey asked.

"Haven't you fools figured it out by now, he isn't Marik Ishtar." Namu said. "I am, he is my humble servant Odion."

As he said that, Marik revealed his Millennium Rod.

"No way, you mean Yugi and Marik are working together in the finals?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Don't concern yourself with that, soon enough the three Egyptian God Cards will be mine." Marik said just before clutching his head again.

"This is very dangerous, you must be extremely careful." Ishizu said before Marik collapsed to the ground.

"Wait, so now what do we do?" Jack asked. "If Marik and Odion were lying about their identity shouldn't they be disqualified or something?"

"No, the tournament will continue from here." Kaiba said. "In ten minutes the next two teams will be announced and the second duel will start, so I suggest you all prepare."

"Pharaoh, there is much I need to discuss with you." Ishizu said calmly. "Please come with me."

"Right, we should all listen to this." Yusei said. "Do you mind if we listen in?"

"No, you're more than welcome to hear what I have to say." Ishizu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the deal, your brother is trying to destroy the world right?" Joey asked.

"No, it's much different." Ishizu said calmly. "My brother is a good person."

"A good person, he's trying to destroy the world." Yugi said.

"It's not his fault, our family has spent generations living underground waiting for the pharaoh to return, Yugi the spirit in your puzzle is the ancient pharaoh that we have been waiting for." Ishizu said calmly. "However the duties of the tomb keepers somehow caused a dark force to be born in my brother, that is what you saw emerge when Odion was defeated."

"So if we stop Marik's dark side we can save his good half and the world?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly, for now I am still a competitor however the final duel will have to be between you and Marik my pharaoh." Ishizu said calmly.

"Speaking of which it's almost time for the next two teams to be picked." Angel said. "Don't worry Ishizu, we'll save your brother and the world."

"Thank you." Ishizu said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The second duel of the battle city finals will soon begin." Roland said calmly. "The first team to be dueling is team two, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler."

"Good luck Joey." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi, let's see just how Kaiba and I work as a team." Joey said with a smile.

"The second team to be dueling is team three, Crow and Bakura." Roland said calmly.

"A duel with you Joey, well this should be fun." Bakura said with a smile.

"Don't underestimate us Joey, my deck's a lot more powerful than you'll expect." Crow said with a grin.

"We'll see how it stands up against an Egyptian God Card." Kaiba said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The second match of the battle city finals will now begin." Roland said calmly.

"Duel." said Joey, Kaiba, Bakura, and Crow simultaneously.

Joey/Kaiba 8000 Bakura/Crow 8000: "I'll take the first move, so I set two cards facedown and summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode." Kaiba said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case I'll go." Bakura said as a golden object appeared around his neck.

"Great, as if we didn't have enough problems without that stupid ring." Joey said in annoyance.

"You don't have a chance of defeating me in this duel, I summon my Headless Knight in attack mode and play two cards facedown, that ends my move." Bakura said calmly.

"In that case it's my turn, so I'll set three cards facedown and play my Axe Raider in attack mode." Joey said. "That ends my move."

"About time, you guys are about to see a pro in action." Crow said with a grin. "I'll start by summoning Blackwing – Bora the Spear in attack mode, and now since birds of a feather flock together, I can bring out another Blackwing to join the fun, I summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind."

"No way, how'd you summon two monsters in one turn?" Joey asked.

"Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind can be summoned from my hand if I have another Blackwing on the field, now I'll set one card and end my move." Crow said.

"It's about time you amateurs finish your moves." Kaiba said. "I summon my Z-Metal Tank in attack mode, and next I attack your Bora the Spear with X-Head Cannon, your Gale the Whirlwind with Wheeler's Ax Raider, and your Headless Knight with Z-Metal Tank."

"You've sealed your defeat Kaiba, this duel is as good as over." Bakura said calmly.

"We'll see Bakura, I end my turn." Kaiba said calmly.

Joey/Kaiba 8000 Bakura/Crow 7450: "It's my turn now, and with three dark monsters in my team's graveyard I can call my Dark Emperor to the field in attack mode." Bakura said. "Next I play the trap card Dark Inferno, this gives my Dark monsters a permanent 500 attack point boost."

"Nice move Bakura." Crow said confidently.

"Now I'll attack Kaiba's Z-Metal Tank with my Dark Emperor." Bakura said.

"Not so fast, I play my facedown card Graceful Dice." Joey said. "Now Kaiba's monster's attack points get multiplied by the number I role, so as long as I get a three or higher it'll be strong enough to defeat your monster."

As he said that, a fairy holding a blue die appeared and rolled before the die landed on a four.

"That's not good." Crow said nervously as Bakura's monster was destroyed.

"I should thank you Joey, you've just sealed your fate." Bakura said as a dark aura began to surround him. "When Dark Emperor is destroyed I can summon my strongest monster, a beast the likes of which you've never seen."

(Ishizu has explained the situation regarding her brother, and the duel between Joey and Kaiba and Crow and Bakura has begun. Next chapter the duel will continue and a new creature will emerge. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. Twin Dragons part 2

"It doesn't matter what you summon Bakura, your battle phase is over." Kaiba said calmly.

"I don't need a battle phase to defeat you." Bakura said as the black aura circled around the field and red demonic eyes appeared in the shadows. "My Chaos Demon can let me name a monster and if either of you have it it's destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points."

"No way, you can name any monster you want?" Joey asked nervously.

"Exactly, so now I'll declare Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Bakura said coldly.

"Fine, that won't be enough to win this duel." Kaiba said.

"We'll see Joey, I end my turn with one facedown card." Bakura said calmly.

Joey/Kaiba 3500 Bakura/Crow 5550: "It's my move, so I'll set one card facedown and end my move." Joey said. "This duel is far from over Bakura."

"I should let my partner know that as long as Chaos Demon is in play our team can't summon any other monsters, but he's able to use the special ability of my Chaos Demon since it is on his field." Bakura said.

"Wait, you're relying entirely on one monster?" Crow asked in disbelief. "Well I guess I'll just deal another 3000 points of damage by getting rid of one of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons."

"That was a mistake Crow, this duel is as good as over." Kaiba said calmly.

"We'll just see what happens, I end my move." Crow said.

Joey/Kaiba 500 Bakura/Crow 5550: "It's my turn, and it's time for the last card of this duel to make his triumphant appearance, I sacrifice X-Head Cannon, Z-Metal Tank, and Wheeler's Ax Raider in order to summon my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor." Kaiba said as his monster appeared behind him.

"I have to admit, having a god card on my side is awesome." Joey said.

"I attack your Chaos Demon with Obelisk the Tormentor." Kaiba said. "Wipe out his monster."

"I reveal my trap card Commander's Sacrifice, this card protects my Chaos Demon by turning Obelisk's attack into a direct attack, that was too little too late." Bakura said calmly.

"No way." Kaiba said nervously.

"Kaiba, don't worry I have something planned." Joey said. "We're going to win this duel."

"We'll have to see Joey." Bakura said calmly.

"I end my turn." Kaiba said.

Joey/Kaiba 500 Bakura/Crow 1550: "It's my turn now, you should work on your lying Joey." Bakura said. "I use my Chaos Demon's special ability."

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Red Eyes Sacrifice." Joey said. "This card negates your monster's ability by removing my Red Eyes Black Dragon from the game."

"I'm impressed, unfortunately that won't be enough." Bakura said. "I send my Dark Inferno to the graveyard to deal 100 points of damage for every dark monster in my graveyard, and that means 400 points."

"You're a few points short Bakura." Joey said. "It's about to be my turn, and I plan on bringing out all the stops to beat you."

"You have no hope of defeating me, I end my turn." Bakura said coldly.

Joey/Kaiba 100 Bakura/Crow 1550: "It's my move." Joey said. Oh man, how am I supposed to beat that thing, even if I attack with Obelisk I'll only deal 800 points of damage and the only other monster in my hand is Time Wizard.

"So you've realized that you have no chance of defeating us." Bakura said. "Make it easy on yourself and just surrender."

Hold on, that just might be crazy enough to work, Joey thought. "I've got a crazy idea, but here goes nothing. I activate my Polymerization card to fuse my Time Wizard with Kaiba's Obelisk the Tormentor."

"What?" Kaiba asked in shock.

"No way, fusing with a god card?" Crow asked.

"What kind of move is this?" Bakura asked nervously.

"Say hello to Obelisk the Time God." Joey said as a creature that resembled Obelisk with a glowing green staff and three additional gems on its shoulders.

"Wait, that monster has 5000 attack points." Bakura said fearfully.

"Exactly, and that's enough to end this duel." Joey said. "Obelisk the Time God attack Chaos Demon with temporal crash."

The moment he said that, four green portals appeared around the Chaos Demon and beams of energy shot through it destroying it completely and wiping out Bakura and Crow's life points.

"Not bad you guys, you won fair and square." Crow said.

"You won indeed, of course now there's something I need to take care of." Marik said walking up to Bakura.

"Hey, leave our friend alone Marik." Joey said angrily.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm him yet." Marik said calmly. "I just need to collect his Millennium Ring."

The moment Marik said that, the Millennium Ring disappeared.

"That ring is more trouble than it's worth." Joey said. "Hey Bakura, are you alright pal?"

"I'm fine, but what am I doing up here?" Bakura asked. "Wait, the ring didn't make me act weird again did it?"

"Yeah, but things are alright now." Joey said. "Let's get going Bakura, Yugi still has to win his duel."

"Wheeler, I have to admit that was quite the impressive move." Kaiba said. "I guess you can teach an old monkey new tricks."

"Why you, you're just jealous that you didn't think of it first." Joey said angrily.

"Let it go Joey, besides you're one step closer to winning the entire tournament." Yugi said.

"Yeah, you're right pal." Joey said. "Man I've never felt so conflicted about one of your duels, I mean I want to see you win but we need to take down Marik."

"Don't worry, no matter what Marik won't get what he wants." Yugi said.

"The second duel has now concluded, we will take a five minute recess and then select the teams for the third duel." Roland said calmly.

"I'm looking forward to our duel pharaoh, perhaps Joey's move will inspire one of us." Marik said. "I wonder how powerful a fusion of two Egyptian God Cards will be."

"I agree Marik, of course we would need to bring out a god card first and the three other teams are strong." Yugi said calmly.

"None of them will be able to stand against our Egyptian Gods." Marik said with a smirk.

(Joey and Kaiba managed to win against Bakura and Crow. Next chapter the third duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Wrath of Ra

"Attention duelists, the third round of the Battle City finals will soon begin." Roland said calmly. "The first team to duel will be team one, Yugi Moto and Marik Ishtar."

"How amusing, I'm looking forward to working with you pharaoh." Marik said with a smirk.

"Watch it Marik, you might have an advantage for now but even if you get to the final duel Yugi will take you down no problem." Joey said.

"Calm down Joey, there's no guarantee that Marik and I will even win this duel." Yugi said. "We still don't know who we're dueling against."

"The second team to duel will be team four, Akiza Izinski and Ishizu Ishtar." Roland said.

"It's an honor to get to duel you Yugi." Akiza said calmly. "Of course I don't plan on going easy on you."

"My pharaoh, I will do whatever I can to assist you." Ishizu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The third duel will now begin." Roland said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Yugi, Marik, Akiza, and Ishizu simultaneously.

Yugi/Marik 8000 Ishizu/Akiza 8000: "I'll take the first turn, so I'll summon my Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode and set two cards facedown." Ishizu said calmly. "That ends my move."

"True, and it starts mine." Marik said with a smirk. "I set three cards facedown and call Makyura the Destructor to the field in attack mode. That ends my move."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Akiza said. "Alright, I summon Twilight Rose Knight and thanks to his special ability I can play my Rose Fairy as well."

"Summoning multiple monsters won't help you in this duel." Marik said coldly as a dark aura slowly surrounded the duelists. "Your minds will soon belong to the Shadow Realm."

"Maybe, but I never said these monsters were staying on the field." Akiza said. "I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Rose Fairy in order to synchro summon Splendid Rose. That ends my move."

"In that case it's my turn." Yugi said. "I set one card facedown and play one monster in defense mode, that ends my move."

"My pharaoh, I will do everything I can to win this duel." Ishizu said calmly. "I set one card, and now I attack Makyura the Destructor with Akiza's Splendid Rose."

"I reveal my trap card, Mirror Force." Yugi said.

"I negate your trap with my Seven Tools of the Bandit." Ishizu said calmly. "Next I attack your facedown monster with Gravekeeper's Assailant."

"You attacked my Mystical Elf." Yugi said calmly.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Ishizu said calmly.

Yugi/Marik 7400 Ishizu/Akiza 6500: "It's my move now, so I'll start by playing the magic card Nightmare Steel Cage." Marik said calmly. "Now none of us can attack for two full turns, and now I'll sacrifice your two monsters in order to summon my Lava Golem."

"Wait, what are you doing you can't tribute our monsters to summon yours." Akiza said.

"Normally that would be true, but the Lava Golem is summoned to your side of the field." Marik said. "I'm sure his 3000 attack points will serve you well once the Cage is gone."

"True, but each turn the Lava Golem deals 1000 points to the player who controls it." Ishizu said calmly. "Which means before we can even attack we're going to lose 2000 life points."

"I end my move." Marik said calmly.

"In that case it's my move." Akiza said as a drop of lava landed near her.

"True, and you lose 1000 life points." Marik said calmly.

"I reveal my trap card, Level Limiter, this card reduces the level of a monster on the field by two." Ishizu said calmly.

"Thanks Ishizu, I summon my Copy Plant in attack mode." Akiza said as her mark began to glow. "I tune level one Copy Plant with level six Lava Golem in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon."

"That dragon is remarkable Akiza." Yugi said.

"Thanks, but now I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability." Akiza said. "This destroys every card on the field."

"Every card, but that destroys all of your cards as well." Marik said. "What was the point of that move?"

"I set two cards facedown and end my move." Akiza said calmly.

Yugi/Marik 7400 Ishizu/Akiza 5500: "It's my move, so I'll play Polymerization and merge my Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts with Berfomet in order to summon Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast." Yugi said. "Now I attack your life points directly."

"I reveal my trap cards, Overdoom Line and Wicked Rebirth." Akiza said. "First Wicked Rebirth costs 800 life points but in exchange I can revive a synchro monster in my graveyard like Splendid Rose."

"Impressive, but that card cost you 800 points and you'll only deal 100 points of damage." Yugi said calmly.

"Normally that's true, but when I have Overdoom Line in play and a plant type monster is revived from the graveyard, it gains 1000 attack points." Akiza said. "Now are you going to continue your attack Yugi?"

"No, I'll end my turn with a facedown." Yugi said calmly.

Yugi/Marik 7400 Ishizu/Akiza 4700: "In that case it's my turn, and so I'll attack your Chimera with Splendid Rose." Ishizu said calmly.

"I send Kuriboh to the graveyard to negate the damage from your attack." Yugi said.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Ishizu said calmly.

"You should have been more efficient Ishizu, this duel is over." Marik said calmly. "I play my Graceful Charity magic card, and now everything is prepared for our victory."

"What are you talking about, you don't have any monsters on the field." Akiza said.

"I summon my Drillago in attack mode and play Monster Reborn." Marik said. "Return to the field my Winged Dragon of Ra."

"So that's your Egyptian God Card Marik?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Yes, and now these two will fall to the power of Ra." Marik said. "I sacrifice Drillago and all but one of my life points to give Ra nearly 9000 attack points. Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack the Splendid Rose and end this duel."

The moment the Winged Dragon of Ra attacked them, a crimson orb appeared around Akiza and Ishizu shielding them from the attack but they still lost the last of their life points.

(Yugi and Marik have defeated Akiza and Ishizu in a shadow duel, but they did not get sent to the Shadow Realm. Next chapter Yusei will reveal what happened at the end of the duel and Leo and Luna's duel with Angel and Mai will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. Roar of the Spirits

"What's going on, your minds should have been sent to the Shadow Realm." Marik said. "How did my Millennium Rod fail?"

"I can answer that, it was the Crimson Dragon." Yusei said. "Akiza and Ishizu were protected from your powers."

"Hold on, you mean nobody with those marks can get sent to the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked.

"Ridiculous, no one is immune to the powers of my Millennium Rod." Marik said as his item began to glow.

The moment the Millennium Rod started to glow, all of the signers were instantly encased in red orbs blocking its power.

"I don't know what kind of hocus pocus mind games you all are trying to pull, but the fourth duel is going to start now." Kaiba said coldly.

"Well, looks like we're up kiddies." Mai said. "Let's show these guys what a real duel looks like."

"No problem, this is going to be awesome." Leo said with a grin.

"Don't forget Leo, I'm dueling you too." Angel said with a smirk. "You remember what my deck is capable of don't you?"

"Yeah, but Luna and I are unbeatable when we work together." Leo said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Mai said calmly.

"Duel." said Leo, Luna, Mai, and Angel simultaneously.

Leo/Luna 8000 Mai/Angel 8000: "I'll go first, I set two cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode." Luna said. "That ends my move."

"Not bad, it's my move though so I'll summon out my Harpie Lady in attack mode and play Elegant Egotist." Mai said. "This little card let's me bring out my Harpie Lady Sisters."

"Not bad Mai, you're a good duelist." Angel said.

"I'm far from done, next I set two cards and attack your facedown monster." Mai said.

"You attacked my Marshmallon, and he's not destroyed in battle." Luna said.

"That's not all, if you attack Marshmallon while it's facedown in defense mode you lose 1000 life points." Leo added enthusiastically.

"Pretty good, I end my move." Mai said calmly.

Leo/Luna 8000 Mai/Angel 7000: "It's my turn now, so I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen, and use his effect to summon Morphtronic Videon from my hand." Leo said. "Now I tune Scopen with Videon in order to synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon."

"Nice dragon, but it's not going to be enough to win this duel." Mai said calmly.

"I'm not so sure Mai, I've seen this dragon before and it has a few tricks." Angel said.

"I play Power Tool Dragon's special ability, I can add a random equip spell to my hand." Leo said as a card ejected from his deck. "Awesome, I play Double Tool C&D."

"So what exactly does that card do?" Mai asked.

"It gives my Power Tool Dragon 1000 extra attack points, so now I attack your Harpie Lady Sisters with Power Tool Dragon." Leo said.

"I play the trap card Mirror Wall." Mai said. "This cuts your Power Tool Dragon's attack points in half."

"True, but it cuts his original attack points in half, meaning he has 2150 attack points, not 1650." Luna said.

"I end my turn." Leo said as his dragon lost 1000 attack points.

"Wait, why would your monster lose points?" Mai asked.

"It's the other effect of Double Tool, my dragon only gains points on my turn." Leo said.

Leo/Luna 8000 Mai/Angel 6800: "It's my move now, so I'll start with Double Summon in order to bring out two Gusto Thunbolt cards, and I'll set two cards to end my move." Angel said. "I know about your equip spell's other effect Leo."

"I know, but we'll see what happens." Leo said confidently.

"It's my turn." Luna said calmly. "I summon Regulus in attack mode and play the Ancient Forest field spell."

"Nice one Luna, everything is going perfectly." Leo said with a grin.

"Are you sure, that card forced Marshmallon into attack mode and it only has 300 attack points." Mai said calmly.

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Luna said calmly.

"In that case it's my turn, mind if I borrow your monsters Angel?" Mai asked calmly.

"No problem, they're here for the team." Angel said calmly.

"In that case I'll sacrifice both of Angel's Gusto Thunbolts in order to summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon." Mai said. "Now then, since I have a Harpie Lady on my field my Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 attack points."

"2600 attack points?" Leo asked nervously. "There's no way any of our monsters can beat that."

"I'll attack Marshmallon with my Harpie Lady, and your Power Tool Dragon with my Harpie's Pet Dragon." Mai said.

"I play Power Tool Dragon's special ability, by sending his equip spell to the graveyard he survives the attack." Leo said.

"That's fine, I end my turn with two facedown cards." Mai said just before her monsters disappeared. "What's going on, why are my monsters gone?"

"Any monster that attacks while Ancient Forest is in play is destroyed during the end phase of the turn." Leo said.

Leo/Luna 5550 Mai/Angel 6800: "It's my turn so first I'll play Power Tool Dragon's special ability again." Leo said. "Nice, I drew my Megamorph card."

"That's fine but even if you power-up your dragon you won't be able to win this turn." Angel said.

"I know, but I can play Megamorph on Regulus instead." Leo said. "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mirror Wall, and now I attack with all of my monsters."

"Let me guess, that facedown Luna played is Ancient Sunshine?" Angel asked.

"Yes it is." Luna said calmly.

"I play Ancient Sunshine." Leo said. "Now since Regulus is on the field by removing Ancient Fairy Dragon from the extra deck you lose 2100 life points."

"I get it, and combined with your attacks we take 6950 points of damage this turn." Mai said. "Not bad you two now make sure you win the whole tournament."

"We'll do our best Mai." Luna said with a smile.

"_Mr. Kaiba, we have a problem sir, an unknown signal is forcing us down." said a man in a suit._

"What, how is that possible?" Kaiba asked.

"_I'm not sure but we're being forced towards that ship, there's nothing we can do." The man said as the blimp continued descending._

(The first four duels of the finals have ended, but a mysterious force is interfering with the tournament. Next chapter the duelists will encounter their new enemies. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. Welcome to the new game

"Hey Kaiba, what's going on?" Joey asked. "Is this part of the finals?"

"No, we're being pulled in by that submarine." Kaiba said. "Whoever is responsible is going to have to answer to me for interrupting my tournament."

"_Is that anyway to treat your gracious host Seto?" asked a voice. "I'm sure you're all bored after so many typical duels so I thought I would give you a chance to try something a little different to change the pace."_

"What do you mean different, there's only one way to play Duel Monsters." Crow said. "Show yourself and explain what you mean."

"_We'll meet soon enough, and I suppose a brief demonstration is in order." the voice said before a screen appeared in front of the blimp. "This form of dueling is what I refer to as the deck leader duel, each duelist selects a monster as their deck leader and it grants them special abilities. For example this simulated duel is between a holographic Seto and the Total Defense Shogun, as you would expect the Total Defense Shogun serves as his own deck leader and Seto is able to pick any monster from a virtual deck he builds prior to the duel beginning."_

"If I know Kaiba he's going to pick the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Mai said calmly.

"_Very astute observation, however this is just a simulated duel to demonstrate the rules." the voice said calmly. "Seto will take the first turn, and he's moving his deck leader onto the field, once he's done that it can't leave the field and if it gets destroyed you lose, of course you can fuse your deck leader with other cards in order to create new deck leaders, such as the fusion summon of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."_

"That's nuts, he can bring out something that powerful on his first turn?" Joey asked in shock.

"_Provided he has the cards he needs yes, now Seto's new deck leader is the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and it allows dragons to attack the turn they are summoned, in other words before Total Defense Shogun makes a move he's going to receive 4500 points of damage." the voice said as the virtual Kaiba declared a direct attack. "However each and every monster has a deck leader ability, and Total Defense Shogun can pay 1000 life points to negate an attack and destroy the attacking monster."_

"Let me guess, now that the deck leader is destroyed Kaiba loses that duel." Sky said calmly.

"_Exactly, of course this is where I must bid you farewell. We'll meet again once you join me in this virtual world." the voice said calmly._

Suddenly a beam shot out of the submarine and hit the blimp, knocking everyone on board unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What hit me, hey are you guys alright?" Yugi asked.

"I think so, but where are we?" Yusei asked. "Is this some kind of castle?"

"Welcome to my humble abode, my name is Noah." said a young green haired boy. "I'm the one who brought you all here."

"Alright kid, I don't know who you think you are but you've got a lot of nerve interrupting my tournament." Kaiba said. "Now I'll give you one chance to tell us where the Kaibacorp blimp is or things will get ugly."

"In good time, I'm sure this will be a nice change of pace for you all." Noah said calmly. "After all my associates were so looking forward to having the chance to duel you all."

"What associates?" Jack asked. "The only one I see here is you."

"You really should learn to take a closer look Jack Atlas." said a voice before twelve shadows rose from the ground. "I'm looking forward to our rematch."

"Rematch, what are you talking about?" Jack asked. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, just know that this time your Majestic Dragon won't be saving you." said that same voice before the shadows all vanished.

"No way, what's she doing here?" Jack asked nervously.

"I have a proposition for you Seto, should you defeat me and all of my associates in duels I'll let you go no questions asked." Noah said calmly. "Of course if you lose you'll remain here for eternity, of course your only way out is past me so you really only have one option."

"Hold on, there are more of us than there are of you." Joey said. "So doesn't that mean we've got an advantage, why would you do that?"

"If you're so confident it shouldn't cause any problems for you to win." Noah said calmly. "We'll just have to see what happens."

With those words everyone in the room vanished in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting ridiculous, now where are we?" Mai asked.

"It would appear we've been transported to a forest." Marik said. "For the time being we have no choice but to cooperate, so I'll ask the obvious question. Do we look for food or for our opponent?"

"This place is clearly the same virtual world that we saw in that duel simulation, so food is out of the question." Mai said. "So I guess we should look for this associate of Noah's."

"I can do you one better, I'm right here you two." said a calm voice from above them. "My name is Cusillu and I plan on wiping both of you out in a duel."

"A monkey, what kind of joke is this?" Marik asked calmly.

"Hold your tongue, you look upon my deck master Zeman the Ape King." Cusillu said coldly. "This duel will be your last so get used to the virtual world around you, because you won't ever leave again."

"Ok, this is one monkey that needs to be taught a lesson." Mai said. "I'll handle this one."

"You're not working together, that's going to prove to be your downfall." Cusillu said calmly. "Now then, select your virtual deck and your deck leader and our battle can finally begin."

"You can't rush perfection you overgrown circus act." Mai said. "I choose the Amazoness Swordswoman as my deck leader."

"Let's duel." said Mai and Cusillu simultaneously.

(The finalists of the battle city tournament have been abducted to a virtual world and must duel for their escape. Next chapter the duel between Mai and Cusillu will start. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
